The New Isabella
by AWhitfield
Summary: Edward left Bella to fend for herself against Victoria, the Volturi and also her own self-destruction. What happens when, instead of living her life in fear of the Volturi and placing her loved ones in constant danger, she joins them? But who changed her?
1. The Reunion

**Author's Note: Hi, I'm AWhitfield and this is my first piece of FanFiction writing. Though I'm not one of those authors who determine whether their story will be continued based on the number of reviews that they get, reviews will be greatly appreciated. They'll help me determine what should and shouldn't be changed in my stories. They motivate me to write more frequently as well as with more content. You will also find many things in this particular story that will be very confusing but it'll all be cleared up throughout the first couple of chapters. Anyways, now that the important information has been given, we can get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THAT COME FROM IT. ALL COPYRIGHTS GO TO THE BRILLIANT STEPHANIE MEYER. IT WAS ALL HER IDEA. I JUST LIKED IT. THIS GOES FOR ALL CHAPTERS WITHIN THIS STORY AND ANY OTHERS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: The Reunion<p>

"Good evening, Princess." Jane greeted me as I exited into the hallway from my room.

"Oh. Hello, Jane. Do you have any idea what this meeting is about?" I questioned as we navigated through the all-too-familiar halls of the Volturi castle at human speed.

"Sadly, no I do not. Master Aro called a last-minute meeting for all of the guard as well as the royal family." Jane responded with frown as we paused in front of the opening of the meeting room.

"Well. I guess we're about to find out."

I made an entrance into the throne room and noticed that most, if not all, of the attendees were already seated. The members of the Guard were gathered in the first several rows, with the exception of Jane, who rather quickly shuffled her way to her place located between Felix and Alec. My throne resides next to my father, Aro. I smiled towards my uncles Caius and Marcus and greeted my father with a nod.

"Now that we are all gathered," Aro began. "I have something that needs to be discussed amongst all of the residents of the Volturi of importance. We will have very important guest visit tonight, that will be staying for quite a while. Though their visit should not interfere with your daily activities, no one is to upset them under any circumstances. They are seeking protection, not further trouble. Isabella?" He paused and looked at me expectantly.

"Yes, Father?"

"I am offering you the honor of protecting this coven with your life. Do you accept?"

"Of course, Father." I responded without hesitation.

"Well then, Jane will you make sure that their rooms are prepared for their arrival." He asked, briefly shifting his attention to Jane.

"Yes, Master Aro." She replied and I watched as Jane hurried off to follow his orders.

"Thank you all for your time and I would advise adhering to my previous instructions. Anyone who chooses to disobey them will be punished accordingly. Meeting dismissed." As I got up to leave and find Jane, Aro stopped me.

"Isabella, I need you to protect this coven despite any grudges that you might have against them." I was very confused at his request. The only coven that I might have harbored any bad feelings for is...oh no.

"Father, may I ask who, exactly, this coven is? They seem awfully important to you." I asked afraid of what his answer might be. But luckily Jane chose that moment to enter the throne room yet again.

"Their rooms are prepared, Master Aro." she bowed.

"Well done, Jane. They should be here any minute now." He nodded gratefully towards her as she left the room.

"Father...you seem to have avoided my question. Who is the coven that's visiting?" I was beginning to become anxious.

Yet again the throne room's doors opened but this time revealing a coven of eight. Their scents hit me before my eyes located them. No. Father wouldn't do this to me. He must've known how I would respond to this because he knows my past with them. The coven that stepped through the door was none other than the Cullens themselves. But there was a new addition to their family. A female.

"Hello, Master Aro. It's a pleasure to be acquainted with you yet again." Carlisle stepped forward to greet my father.

"Carlisle, my dear friend, the pleasure is mine. It seems you have expanded your coven a bit more since the last time we've spoken." Aro commented, seemingly not aware of the death glares that I was sending him right now.

"I could say the same." He was looking at me even though he can't really see me. He can only see my fuzzy outline, thanks to my power.

"I see you've noticed my beautiful daughter and the princess of the Volturi. She is of high power."

At this point, I knew he would go on about me having power. I am use to it. Now I bet you're thinking why I am not trying to kill the Cullens at this moment. It's because I can't blame them for leaving. I was a clumsy human and useless. How long did I honestly think that Edward would stay with me? He probably went and found a more beautiful 'distraction'. Now I'm stunningly gorgeous and very powerful amongst my kind. But I still haven't completely lost my humanity. I am a vegetarian vampire though I've had a few slips. But that hasn't happened in over fifty years. I shuddered at the memory of my previous control mishaps. It took months at a time for me to realize that no one is perfect and I'm bound to make many more mistakes after this one.

"Actually, I can't see her very well." Carlisle was beginning to squint trying to get a good look at me. _Good luck. _I thought bitterly to myself, knowing his attempts were useless.

"Isabella, will you please reveal yourself without the use of your powers?" Aro asked me in his sickly-sweet voice that I knew was his way of warning me not to refuse. But that doesn't mean it was to be done immediately.

"Of course, _Father._" I put as much venom and sarcasm in my voice as possible in this respond and I'm more than sure he noticed it.

But before exposing my true self to them I decided to get a good look at each of them. First in line from the left side to the right, was Carlisle and Esme. Everyone was looking at me trying to get a clear view but I couldn't let that happen just yet. They all looked content. Neither happy, nor sad but satisfied. This made me feel even haughtier about what they were going to learn. I look at the rest of the family. Emmett and Rosalie, then Alice and Jasper, and finally Edward and a human girl. She was…pretty. Shoulder length, dirty-blond hair, blue eyes and a round face that made her look like a child but it suited her well. She was timid and shy, reminding me of…well…me, when I was human. She also had on black ballet flats with a knee-length red dress. By how uncomfortably she's been standing, I immediately knew that Alice dressed her but she was clumsy as well. If she wasn't human and with the Cullens, I believe we would've made excellent friends. But I doubt that we could be anything more than associates now.

"Isabella…" Father used his warning voice and I then remembered what it was that I was supposed to be doing.

I slowly stopped bending the light and energy in the air to give an apparent picture of my face. As the deed was finally becoming undone I heard multiple gasps fill the room. I reluctantly looked up at the family that I once called mine. Each and every one of them had surprised expressions on their faces. Even the human, who confused me and made me wonder exactly how much she knew about me.

"Bella…" someone breathed and I didn't even have to look to know who it was but I gazed up into his heartbroken eyes anyway.

"Yes, Edward. It's me." I said with a small smile playing on the edges of my mouth, not from happiness, obviously, but because I knew that the future has just made itself a bit more interesting.


	2. The Revelation

Chapter Two: The Revelation

Previously:

_"Bella…" someone breathed and I didn't even have to look to know who it was but I gazed up into his heartbroken eyes anyway._

_"Yes, Edward. It's me." I said with a small smile playing on the edges of my mouth, not from happiness, obviously, but because I knew that the future has just made itself a bit more interesting._

Now:

"But…how?" he finally asked after a few minutes of trying to form coherent sentences.

"A vampire bit me." I said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"Who?" I could see his anger began to fuel as he spoke.

"What you forgot about her already?" I said coldly.

"_Victoria_." He whispered as the fear began to settle.

"Yes. Victoria took my life away from me. But that's not even the worst part, Edward." I knew that I was losing control over my emotions but I didn't care. He deserved to know this. He deserved to know how much pain his leaving put me through.

"What could possibly be worse, Bella?" His use of my former name only added fuel to the fire.

"Edward…she took them. Everyone. Anyone that I have every loved is now dead because of me. And she didn't even have to mercy to change me afterwards. She changed me first so that I could live everyday of eternity knowing that, in a way, I killed them as well. Do you know what it's like to live day after day constantly seeing the unfading images of my parents ripped apart on my living room floor? Or my innocent friend from school drained of blood in her own house? Or better yet, my only best friend decapitated in the middle of the woods? No. You don't. And you never will. She just physically took away their life but I know that them seeing me every day, as a zombie, a shell of my true self was tearing them apart just like I was dying inside as well. Edward, your leaving killed me from the inside out and yet I stand here as the exact thing that you didn't want me to be. A monster."

I could tell that each and every word that I said hurt him, but it was the truth. And it just set me free of all of the anger and pain that I've held back. I could feel my eyes turn from complete black, back to their original gold.

"Bella, I'm so sor—" he began but I didn't want to hear it.

"You _will _address me as either Princess or Isabella but you absolutely will _not _call me 'Bella'. She died…when you killed her." I said calmly but with authority.

Everyone, including the human, looked like they were on the verge of dry-sobbing right there in the throne room. Even Aro hadn't known the extent of my aversion to this coven. But my attitude towards them should be enough for him. As I looked at Edward, I could almost hear his heart breaking but I held my held up high as I stood my ground with the confidence that I found along with becoming a vampire. I have mourned over their leaving long enough and that alone didn't bring them back. Now it's time for me to move on.

"Follow me to your temporary bed chambers." I said with no emotion what-so-ever. I didn't even wait to see if they were following but eventually I heard their light footsteps behind me.

It was then that I recalled what my attire was for that evening. I wore a blue dress that hugged my torso and flowed out at my waist. It was decorated with miniature sapphires and deep blue sequins on the upper body section and was plain on the lower. It was a ballroom gown, elegant nonetheless and it matched flawlessly with my five inch, open-toed high heels that were the same color as the dress with one medium-sized sapphire on the buckle above my toes. Perfect.

As I walked through the halls with the Cullens on my heels, almost literally, Jane and Felix came down the hall looking at me with sympathy. I was pretty sure they heard my speech and I immediately knew that the mystery of Isabella Marie Swan-Volturi's transformation was revealed. I smiled at them with understanding and paused in the hallway, knowing that they wanted to speak to me.

"Isabella…" Jane said before giving me a strong hug that could rival even Emmett's bear hugs.

"Yes, Jane?" I responded in an almost whispered voice.

"Why didn't you tell us?" she asked, evidently gesturing towards Felix as well. He chose that moment to come and give me a hug that was slightly looser than Jane's, in addition to a kiss on my forehead.

"At times, it was very painful and difficult to talk about and other times I just didn't want to relive the memory." I said with a slight smile.

"We were really worried that you would _never_—" Jane began before she was interrupted by Felix.

"We'll just see you later when you're done…taking out the trash." He said with amusement as I gawked at his disrespect.

"Felix!" I scolded him before he walked away, leaving me to deal with the Cullens who haven't said a word since we exited the throne room. Luckily, we reached their chambers by the time I came to realize this small piece of information.

"Alright," I began, "Carlisle and Esme will be on the first door to my right, while Jasper and Alice will be directly across the hall from them. Next to Alice and Jasper are Emmett and Rosalie, and across from them is Edward and…" I paused and looked at the human, waiting for her to introduce herself.

"Melissa." She said in a small voice.

"Hello, Melissa. I'm Isabella and it's nice to meet you." I said with a comforting smile which she returned with a nod instead of replying. I was starting to like her already.

"Well, Edward and Melissa are right across the hall from Emmett and Rosalie. My room is directly North at the end of the hall. If you have any problems feel free to knock on my door and ask for help. Do not leave the castle without my permission. And since we share correlated diets, I will accompany you on all hunting trips. Any questions?" I said in a nonchalant voice.

"I have one." I heard come from the leader.

"Yes, Carlisle?" He was always the inquisitive one.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your special ability that you demonstrated in the throne room?" I actually minded him asking quite a lot because it was none of his business but I held my tongue and answered his question. There was no reason to act impolitely towards him. Besides the obvious.

"My power controls light and energy. I can draw energy away from anything that has any and use it in any form that I choose to." I answered leaving out how my limit was as far as my imagination could stretch.

"Did you form a theory as to why this ability became yours?" He was pushing and I knew that my answer would pull him right where he didn't want to be.

"Actually, yes I have. All my life I carried everyone else's burdens on top of my own. I always took their pain away even though it was only hurting me in the end. So now, instead of me taking their pains and burdens, I draw their energy from them." Silence. I laughed to myself.

"Any other questions? Okay then, you know where to find me. But please do not interrupt me for now because I will be asleep." I looked at their faces and knew they were confused. But the person who asked the question surprised me.

"What do you mean 'sleep'?" Jasper asked looking at me as if I'd gone crazy.

"My power gives me the ability to sleep in order to regain energy, instead of always taking someone else's." he nodded but I knew he didn't believe me.

I turned to leave but a hand on my wrist froze me right where I was. I knew it was him without seeing his face.

"Edward…please remove your hand from my arm unless you want to lose it." I said in my charming voice, though I was two seconds away from tearing his own arm off and beating him with it.

"Not until you talk to me." He responded with such determination that I almost hesitated with what I was about to do. Almost.

I used my control over energy, even though I was running low on it myself, and drain almost every drop of energy from his body. And all of a sudden, I was full of it. His arm went limp and I heard his body hit the ground with a thud. He wasn't unconscious because he wasn't human but he was too drained to even think about trying to move. His back was on the ground and I knew that if his eyes were open he would be looking at me.

"Edward, I'd recommend that you don't make this stay any harder than it already is for me or you. I don't want your sympathy and I definitely don't want any of your lies." With that said, I picked him up by his neck with ease and gave him every ounce of his energy back, which made me feel even more exhausted than before. I placed him on his feet and he opened his eyes and looked at me pleadingly. For what? I don't know. But I knew he heard what I'd said. I turned and walked straight to my room. Making sure to lock my door, I lay on my bed, got under the comforter and went into a blissful slumber, afraid of what might be waiting for me when I awake.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I thank everyone that is reading my story and making it their favorites but I'm beginning to get worried about the reader's thoughts. Do you like the new, confident Isabella or do you want the old, timid and shy Bella to come back? Please, review and let me know.<strong>


	3. The Confrontation

Chapter Three: The Confrontation

Previously:

_"Edward, I'd recommend that you don't make this stay any harder than it already is for me or you. I don't want your sympathy and I definitely don't want any of your lies." With that said, I picked him up by his neck with ease and gave him every ounce of his energy back, which made me feel even more exhausted than before. I placed him on his feet and he opened his eyes and looked at me pleadingly. For what? I don't know. But I knew he heard what I'd said. I turned and walked straight to my room. Making sure to lock my door, I lay on my bed, got under the comforter and went into a blissful slumber, afraid of what might be waiting for me when I awake._

Now:

I woke up the next day at one o'clock in the morning, which surprised me because I went to sleep around five o'clock in the morning the day before. I realized that I was still fully clothed from the night before and all of the events of last night came crashing down on me. Though I felt completely renewed and powerful, restlessness filled my mind because I grasped that today will be an extremely long day. And to make matters worse, I don't need to sleep every day. It all depends on how much energy I stored and use. I knew that I couldn't sit there for any longer if I wanted to keep away from my usual flashbacks that come from me thinking too long. So I sat up with a sigh and walked to the shower with my dress and heels still on. When I got into the bathroom, I stripped myself of yesterday's attire, placing it into my clothes hamper and stepped into the shower, turning the water as high and as hot as possible, letting it cascade over my shoulders, down my back and everywhere else so that it would soothe my tense body. After washing my hair and body multiple times with my strawberry shampoo and body wash, I stepped out of the showered to air dry while I blow dried my hair in the mirror. I looked at my reflection and was amazed that I was still alive after all of the pain that I've been through. I mean, I don't _hate _the Cullens. But, I unquestionably don't like them. My mind and heart lies within indifference when it comes to the Olympic coven but I still can't help it but to reminisce on how happy I was with Edward. He was so perfect and I was…not. But there's nothing that I could do to change the past. To prepare myself for their leaving or my family's death. Or even my own.

I left my mahogany hair down in its naturally loose curls, wrapped in a body towel and walked out of the bathroom. Walking into my closet I grabbed and put on a white undergarment set and pulled out a plain, white sundress with a pair of four-inch wedges to match. The dress was tight at the top and strapless but loose on the bottom, though not fluffy like the ballroom gown from last night. With a white diamond choker necklace and earrings to match, I added a few white bangles and looked at the full body mirror. When every wrinkle was flattened, I walked out of my room and down the hallway that I shared with the Cullens, without running into any of them. But as I entered the throne room, I realized that I had spoken too soon. I opened the throne room doors once again revealing all eight of the Cullens but this time I was prepared.

"Good evening, Father, Uncles...Cullens." I nodded towards each of them as I greeted them. My father and the Cullens were surprised that I had spoken to them. I hope they didn't think that I would be disrespectful and impolite.

"Isabella. I'm glad that you decided to come. I feel like I should apologize for inviting them without your knowledge. It was immature of me. Do you forgive me?" Aro asked politely.

"Yes I forgive you. I was wrong to assume that you would avoid your friends because of my personal disagreements with them. Don't be repentant of anything." He responded with a smile but, even after my comforting words, he looked unsure.

"Good. If you don't mind, the Cullens are in need of an extended hunt. Would you accompany them, please?" he asked carefully.

"I don't mind at all." I said and I actually meant it.

"Today is Thursday, so would you like to leave immediately and return promptly on Sunday?" he asked.

"Sure. I'll go pack." I smiled and was about to leave until someone stopped me.

"Can I help?" I couldn't believe Melissa actually asked me that but I don't see a reason to refuse.

"Ummm…sure."

I led the way through the hallways with Melissa trailing slightly behind at human pace. She was nervous. I could tell from the way her heart was pounding against her ribcage. But she put on her brave face and followed me anyway. We went into my bedroom and she gasped. I knew what it was that she was looking at. The alternative, white and black walls, the black and white four-poster bed against the wall and the flat screen television hanging directly across from it.

"Beautiful would be an understatement to describe your room." She complimented.

"Thank you. I design it myself, which is probably why no one other than me has ever been in here. Well, until you came that is." She smiled, self-consciously but didn't blush. I guess that's a good thing, considering her location. I sat on the bed and patted the space next to me. She followed and sat a reasonable distance away from me.

"So, I'm more than sure you didn't come here with me to help pack…" I said which was confirmed by her nod.

"Actually, I was hoping you could tell me what happened between you and Edward." She said looking down into her lap. I was dumbstruck by her courage and curiosity. I never thought that she would want to know that story.

"Didn't Edward tell you?" I asked, curious as to why he hadn't.

"No. Every time I ask, he always says that it was his fault that you died. And that if he would've stayed then you would still be here. But, I don't understand what any of that means." She looked confused but I understood.

"It was my eighteenth birthday…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hello, Dedicated Readers! I thought that I would bless you all with another chapter before the new year. Also, I would love to wish EVERYONE a very HAPPY NEW YEAR! You should know that this is more of a filler chapter, to let you guys into Isabella's mind.<strong>


	4. The Past

**Author's Note: I just had to get this chapter out before the night was over, even though it's nearly 4am. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT AND WILL NOT EVER OWN TWILIGHT NOR ITS CHARACTER. IT WAS ALL STEPHANIE MEYER'S IDEA.**

**P.S. - There is content here from the book New Moon by Stephanie Meyer. It starts copying directly from the book at the beginning and end of the flashback.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: The Past<p>

Previously:

"_Didn't Edward tell you?" I asked, curious as to why he hadn't._

"_No. Every time I ask, he always says that it was his fault that you died. And that if he would've stayed then you would still be here. But, I don't understand what any of that means." She looked confused but I understood._

"_It was my eighteenth birthday…" _

Now:

"Wait. Is that eighteen years of being a vampire or being a human?" she interrupted. I raised an eyebrow and smirked at her.

"Oh. Okay, I won't interrupt anymore." She smiled and got comfortable for story-time by leaning her upper body on the headboard.

"Are you sure you want to know my story? There is no fairytale ending. It's actually quite tragic." I warned her, and then she seemed to realize how bad it really was.

"Yes. I want to understand." She said after a few short moments of consideration.

"For my eighteenth birthday, Alice decided that she wanted to celebrate with a small gathering in their home, which I was strongly opposed to from the beginning. While Edward and I were driving to their house, I kept feeling as though something was about to go wrong, but my uncertainties were dissolved by the time we'd reached our destination. The inside of the house was beautiful, as usual, but I noticed that everyone was gathered in the living area dressed appropriately, of course. They showered me with unwanted presents and attention but then that uneasy feeling came back. I was opening one of the wrapped gifts, when I got a _stupid _paper cut. Needless to say, that's not a good thing in a house of seven vampires." I paused to glance at her face and her expression was horrified at what she knew happened next.

"Jasper…lost control and tried to attack me, but Edward threw me into their glass décor, in an attempt to keep me further away from danger. Instead, the glass severed my arms and they were bleeding pretty badly. This nearly caused everyone else to lose control, but they were strong enough to resist and flee. Afterwards, only Edward and Carlisle stayed. Carlisle was a doctor and had exceptional restraint so he removed the glass and sutured the wounds that were too deep to heal on their own. To me, everything was fine but Edward didn't take it well at all. First, he began to distance himself from me, and whenever I got the chance to be alone with him, it was like he wasn't even there. This went on for three days after the accident until one day he asked me to take a walk with him in the woods. I immediately knew something was wrong because Edward hated when I went into the woods. He said that there were beasts out there with little to no control over their actions. Anyways, I followed him deep into the forest until we stopped in a small patch of grass that remained clear of trees. And that…was where he broke my heart."

**Flashback**

_"Okay, let's talk," I said. It sounded braver than it felt._

_He took a deep breath._

_"Bella, we're leaving."_

_I took a deep breath, too. This was an acceptable option. I thought I was prepared. But I still_

_had to ask._

_"Why now? Another year–"_

_"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass_

_for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."_

_His answer confused me. I thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace._

_Why did we have to leave if they were going? I stared at him, trying to understand what he_

_meant._

_He stared back coldly._

_With a roll of nausea, I realized I'd misunderstood._

_"When you say we–," I whispered._

_"I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct._

_I shook my head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear it. He waited without any sign_

_of impatience. It took a few minutes before I could speak._

_"Okay," I said. "I'll come with you."_

_"You can't, Bella. Where we're going… It's not the right place for you."_

_"Where you are is the right place for me."_

_"I'm no good for you, Bella."_

_"Don't be ridiculous." I wanted to sound angry, but it just sounded like I was begging._

_"You're the very best part of my life."_

_"My world is not for you," he said grimly._

_"What happened with Jasper–that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!"_

_"You're right," he agreed. "It was exactly what was to be expected."_

_"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay–"_

_"As long as that was best for you," he interrupted to correct me._

_"No! This is about my soul, isn't it?" I shouted, furious, the words exploding out of_

_me–somehow it still sounded like a plea. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care,_

_Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you–it's yours already!"_

_He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth_

_twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder–like the_

_liquid gold had frozen solid._

_"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold_

_eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying._

_There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for_

_their real intent._

_"You… don't… want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed_

_in that order._

_"No."_

**End Flashback**

I didn't know that I began to sob until Melissa hugged me and tried to comfort me. But I knew that it wouldn't work. No amount of hugs or consoling words could keep me from experiencing the pain of being rejected, humiliated and damaged beyond repair.

"Since that day, my heart has remained shattered into billions of unrecognizable pieces." I continued, after calming myself. "And I wish that I could say that everything eventually got better but, honestly, it only got worse. However this wasn't the first time that the vampire world has caused me a near death experience. Only months before my birthday, a vampire named James hunted me, merely because he thought that Edward trying to protect me was a challenge that he just couldn't fail. While I was with Alice and Jasper executing the plan, he called me and pretended like he had my mother. I couldn't let her die because of me. Especially when I hadn't even bothered to inform her of this new world that I'd been adopted into. So I met him in my old ballet studio, like he asked only to realize that my mother was never there. He lied to get me there and planned to feed on me until I died. He bit my arm but didn't get to drink my blood because Edward came and saved me. They fought until the rest of the Cullens came and killed him but no one noticed that the venom was still traveling up from my arm and throughout the rest of my body. I began thrashing around from the internal five and Carlisle final realize that it was from the venom. At this point, Edward had two choices. He could let the venom spread and change me into a vampire, or he could try to suck the venom out, not knowing if he would be able to stop before he killed me. Obviously, he trusted my trust in him and he removed the venom from my system."

"But how did you become a vampire if he removed the venom?" she asked quietly.

"Well, after Edward left, I was…nothing. Actually, my doctors described me as depressed and sometimes even helpless. I didn't speak to anyone unless directly addressed. I didn't eat almost ever. I slept a total of probably twenty hours in one week. And that's absolute heaven compared to how I was before I began to try to be normal for my biological father, Charlie. But he saw right through my act and it killed him, as well as my mother and friends. Charlie thought that he failed me as a father. A protector. A provider. I wish more than anything that I would be able to see him just one more time, just so I could tell him that he was an amazing father and I loved him almost as much as I knew that he loved me. That's obviously impossible now but I always imagined that it wasn't." I paused.

"You really miss him, don't you?" she asked being watchful of my emotions, but I remained calm and answered sincerely.

"Yes. Yes, I do." At this point I knew that we had to get on with the story or I would never finish it. "Anyways, as I said, Edward left me unprotected. Did I mention that James had a mate?" I asked.

"No." she said, as if it were an irrelevant factor.

"Well, he did. And she was hell bent on avenging his death…by killing me." Melissa gasped.

"What? Why? I thought Edward and the rest of the Cullens killed James." She was very analytical with everything that I said but it felt good to not have to edit or leave anything out.

"Victoria felt that it would be fair for her to kill Edward's mate since he killed hers."

"An eye for an eye. A mate for a mate." She whispered to herself.

"Exactly." I confirmed.

"But she didn't kill you."

"No." I sighed hoping to skip this part. "She did something much worse."

"What…happened?" she asked and from her disbelieving tone, I knew she was thinking exactly what Edward thought yesterday. _What could possibly be worse?_

"She…killed everyone that I have ever loved. Some were torn to apart, and others were drained of their blood. But each death was different. Each and every one was always more gruesome than the one before. And we still haven't reached the worse part." I ended making it sound more like a scary story than my own autobiography. Her eyes widen and I knew that she would probably have nightmares from this one.

"She waited until I was done with the transformation, so that I could witness _every single person_ die and never lose the image of their corpse or the sound of their screams. And after she killed my father right in front of me, she fled. I haven't seen her since." I felt my eyes prickle with unshed tears as each of their images quickly flipped through my mind. Suddenly, I smelt the unmistakably salty scent of fresh tears. She was _crying_. I looked up to see her usually bright blue eyes, darken yet glisten with more tears.

"Please, don't cry over the past. Just try not to make the same mistakes that I did." I warned her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Don't give your heart to the wrong person. Treasure it. And don't let anyone break it because once you do, no one knows if you will ever be the same. I know that I will never be Bella again. Isabella is protective, beautiful and powerful and many other positive things…but she will never compare to Bella. The sweet, innocent and clumsy girl, who fell in love with a vampire." I realized these words were true after I said them.

"Isabella, why do you think I'm here with the Cullens?" she asked, as perplexity became obvious on her face.

"You're Edward's mate. Why else would they bring you into a castle full of non-vegetarian vampires?" Now it was my turn to be confused.

"I am not Edward's mate." She said, though she sounded reluctant to tell me this.

"What?" I heard her perfectly clear but I don't understand any other reason for her to be here unless she was mated to Edward. Who would put a human in danger for no reason?

"We tried to form a relationship but I gave up when it became obvious that he was trying to find another Bella. We have so much in common and I knew that it wasn't just a coincidence." She said but I still felt lost with the purpose of her presence.

"Melissa, why are you here?" It sounded a bit rude but I wasn't paying much attention because she showed no signs of being disrespected. I was too focused on her answer.

"I was raped by a vampire a week ago. Now, I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay, so now we have Melissa and Isabella sharing secrets with each other. Why? You'll find out soon enough. But only if you continue to read my story. I know that things have been getting quite confusing but all of the events will lead to building an amazing plot but I need your help. I need to know what my readers think about this story and if it's a waste of time or not...so...review! Let me know what you think SHOULD and SHOULDN'T happened.<strong>


	5. The Hunt

**Author's Note: I apologize for my absence. I'm having been home for the last couple of days and when I typed it Wednesday, my computer shut down and it deleted. But it's okay because here's chapter five. Please Review and let me know the pros and cons of the plot of this story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: The Truth<p>

Previously:

_"Melissa, why are you here?" It sounded a bit rude but I wasn't paying much attention because she showed no signs of being disrespected. I was too focused on her answer._

_"I was raped by a vampire a week ago. Now, I'm pregnant."_

Now:

"That's impossible." I responded immediately after her statement. I mean, vampires can't reproduce…can they?

"That's exactly what the family thought. But this is obviously not the result of something that is considered impossible, now is it?" she said gesturing to her stomach as she lifted her loose, white sweater to expose her bare stomach and sure enough, their theory was confirmed by the slight bump.

"We came here for protection." she continued. "For my baby."

"But, from who?" This revelation only brought on another round of unanswered questions.

"I don't know. Some vampire that has a problem with the Cullens." She was obviously irritated by not knowing. But I knew exactly who she was talking about. The same vampire that ruined my life.

However, I didn't have long to think about it because someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I hid the fear of my assumption in my voice from the intruder. The door opened to show the entire Cullen family standing in the hallway looking at me and Melissa.

"Oh, I'm sorry. How long has it been?" I asked no one in particular, while looking at my watch.

"Five hours! Why didn't someone come to remind me?" I inquired, stifling a gasp.

"Aro ordered Alec to escort us and decided on a quick hunt instead of an expedition." Jasper responded.

"Oh. Well, I still need to hunt so I'll leave now." I said, as I began walking towards my closet to look for a different outfit.

"Would you mind if I went?" Edward asked looking at the ground.

"I thought you went hunting with Alec."

"I didn't go." he said and I knew that he was hiding something.

"Why not?" he continued to look everywhere except my eyes.

"Because he stayed to make sure nothing happened to me." Melissa said from behind me. This upset me excessively. _What did he think I would do?_ I thought to myself. I was planning on saying very unpleasant things to him and maybe even involving some serious physical pain, but settled on rolling my eyes.

"Sure." I said with a sigh.

"I have to change. Do you mind leaving?" I asked with my eyebrows raised in apparent agitation. And everyone, minus Edward, left my room at a snail's pace. Edward stood, awkwardly, against one of the black walls.

"You can sit on the bed, Edward." _Must he make everything so difficult?_

He hesitated, but eventually sat on the right side of my bed, laying his head on the pillow, while still looking at me.

"I'll change in the bathroom. Can you wait here?" he nodded, so I took that as my cue to go into my closet and get clothes suitable for hunting. I pulled out a pair of blue jean, boy shorts that reached just above mid-thigh and a plain, black tank top. After much debate, I finally chose my all-black converse too match. I gathered my belongings and walked into the bathroom. After putting on the clothes, I actually realized just how short the shorts were. They actually reached mid-thigh with a little tugging and stretching. And the tank top left about an inch of skin exposed in the stomach area but covered my chest well. This is similar to my usual hunting attire since I always go at night and it's midsummer but I wasn't exactly hunting by myself this time. Oh well.

As I walked out of the bathroom, Edward was looking at the cover of my journal on the nightstand, but turned to face me. His eyes went wide and at that moment I realized just how short the shorts were. But I can't change it now.

"Are you ready?" I asked him, as he recovered from shock.

"Um…y-yes." He stuttered.

I grabbed my black cloak off of the coat hanger to cover myself up and walked out of my room, with Edward trailing, slightly behind. I decided to exit through the throne room since it was late in the evening and the sun has settled. My father and uncles were still sitting there, seemingly doing absolutely nothing.

"Father, I am going on a short hunt with Edward. I'll return within an hour or so." I said, as I continued walking towards the doors.

"Please be careful, Princess." He warned me.

"As always." As I said this, Demetri, Santiago, Alec, Jane and Afton returned from their most recent mission.

"Hello, Isabella. I see you're wearing the outfit that I bought for you." Jane greeted me.

"I didn't know where these scraps of clothing came from because I would never buy them. But my hunting clothes are destroyed from wrestling with a bear last month and this was my last resort." I said, while Jane smirked at me.

"I like it when my women dress up for me…" Santiago commented, eyeing my like candy. I shivered at the mere thought of him looking at me like that. I heard a slight growl behind me and realized it was from Edward.

"If you don't mind, I have somewhere to be. And that's not watching you observe something that will **never**be yours." I directed that towards Santiago, and smiled when his smug smirk fell from his face.

I walked past the rest of the boys, who wore the same exact expression as Edward, winked at Jane and walked out of the door.

I broke into a run as soon as we entered the woods but had to slow down in order for my "partner" to keep up. After ten minutes of running, I slowed to a jog and then stopped completely when we were in the heart of the forest. Slightly tilting my head to the left, I caught the scent of two black panthers and to my right was a mountain lion. Leaving the lion for Edward, I bolted to the left and tackled the female and broke her neck easily, before sinking my teeth into her fur and draining her completely. Savoring the taste I threw my head back in exhilaration as the burning left the back of my throat. I also noticed that Edward had finished the mountain lion rather quickly and was watching me like a hawk. But I wasn't finished.

After finishing the female, I looked up to see the male panther charging straight towards me, angered that I'd killed his mate. I stood there, waiting for his attack and decided to have fun with him. He pounced and tried to break my neck with his teeth. He whimpered when his sharp teeth nearly broke from trying to pierce my stone-hard skin. I pushed him a few feet away from me and growled. He took this as a challenge and leaped. This time he tried to scratch me but his nails only cut through my tank top, shredding at least two inches from the bottom. At this point, I figured playtime was over because I didn't want to end up coming home without any clothes on. I quickly threw him off of me and attacked him, pinning his paws on either sides and draining his blood from the jugular. When his corpse had nothing more to give, I buried him along with his lost companion and turned to see Edward with a shocked expression.

"What?" I asked, unaware of what his problem was.

"Nothing." He responded, after closing his mouth.

I began walking back the way from which we had come but _someone_ called my name.

"Isabella?" Edward called.

"Yes?" I asked after stopping to take a seat on a stump.

"We need to talk."

"About what?" I'm sick of him trying to "talk" to me.

"I need to explain to you the reason that I left."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Should she let him speak? Or should she just ignore him once again? It all depends on your reviews.<strong>


	6. The Rejection

Previously:

_"We need to talk."_

_"About what?" I'm sick of him trying to "talk" to me._

_"I need to explain to you the reason that I left."_

Now:

"No." I said, sighing while I stood and broke into a run. But I suddenly felt like a boulder was thrown into my back. Did Edward just _tackle _me?

"Edward! Get off of me!" I screamed, as he gently helped me stand, while restraining me from running with his arms around my waist.

"Bella, you can't keep running away from your problems! You need to know what happened." he said calmly, though I was fuming with rage right now.

"Edward…Let. Me. Go." I used a deadly undertone that was usually reserved for when I go on difficult missions. He shivered and released my waist from his vice-like grip. I turned and began walking in the general direction of the castle.

"Fine. Don't talk to me. I just need you to listen." He was following a couple of feet behind me but I spun around and slapped the right side of his face with every ounce of energy in my body, without even realizing that I was doing it. But he flew at least twenty meters backwards, breaking a lot of trees and boulders on the way.

"What, Edward? What could you possibly say that would excuse all of the suffering that I've been through because of you?" I shouted in his direction but didn't get a response. As I turned back towards the course of the castle, I nearly slammed into Edward's chest. _Where did he _come _from?_

"Bella—"

"If you're going to hold me against my will, can you at least call me by my name?" I could practically see the venom flowing from my mouth at my internal anger towards him.

"So, you're going to let me speak?" he asked, obviously surprised by my contemplation.

"…you have thirty seconds. Starting ten seconds ago." I said, flatly.

"But you wouldn't even—"

"Fifteen." I interrupted.

"Okay, Bella—"

"ISABELLA!" I partially yelled out of aggravation.

"Will you just listen?" he nearly screamed. I raised an eyebrow in exaggeration.

"I lied. My leaving was not because I didn't love you." As I heard this my mind could only comprehend the words, '_I didn't love you'. _I couldn't just stand there to be lied to once again because I don't know what the outcome would be. I couldn't be rejected. Not again. Instead of arguing with him, I just turned and walked the short distance to the castle. I heard him sigh with resignation and follow closely behind me.

As I entered the throne room, Demetri and Jane greeted me with a hug.

"How was hunting?" Demetri asked.

"It was…uneventful." I said, briefly remembering what happened.

"Well, are you ready for the anniversary ball tomorrow night?" Jane asked, and then I realized exactly what she meant.

"Oh, it must've slipped my mind." I said.

"Do you have a date for the anniversary ball?" Felix joined himself into our conversation.

"No."

"Where have you been?" Demetri asked, incredulously.

"Well, I apologize but I've had a lot on my mind." I said, and I finally realized how 'out of it' I have been.

"I see you haven't played in a while." Felix said, referring to my piano.

"That's actually where I was headed now." I explained as Edward and I left the group, while they continued conversation.

"You play the piano?" Edward questioned with disbelief.

"Yes." I answered without looking in his direction. He stopped in front of his room door and entered it. First, I went into my own room for a quick shower. After washing up thoroughly, I went into my closet and brought out a stunning, black, strapless dress. Grabbing a pair of black leather, patent, peeped-toe pumps, I slipped the dress over my head and put on the five inch heels. Settling on a pair of black, dangling earrings, I made my way, two doors down from Edward's room, into my music room. Sitting on the bench in front of my piano, I lightly traced my fingers over the keys. Then, I positioned my fingers in front of the first keys for a song that I wrote in my head a while ago. I began to sing…

_I wanna leave my footprints on the sands of time_  
><em>Know there was something that, and something that I left behind<em>  
><em>When I leave this world, I'll leave no regrets<em>  
><em>Leave something to remember, so they won't forget<em>

_I was here..._  
><em>I lived, I loved<em>  
><em>I was here...<em>  
><em>I did, I've done everything that I wanted<em>  
><em>And it was more than I thought it would be<em>  
><em>I will leave my mark so everyone will know<em>  
><em>I was here...<em>

_I want to say I lived each day, until I died_  
><em>And know that I meant something in, somebody's life<em>  
><em>The hearts I have touched, will be the proof that I lived<em>  
><em>That I made a difference, and this world will see<em>

_I was here..._  
><em>I lived, I loved<em>  
><em>I was here...<em>  
><em>I did, I've done everything that I wanted<em>  
><em>And it was more than I thought it would be<em>  
><em>I will leave my mark so everyone will know<em>

_I was here..._  
><em>I lived, I loved<em>  
><em>I was here...<em>  
><em>I did, I've done everything that I wanted<em>  
><em>And it was more than I thought it would be<em>  
><em>I will leave my mark so everyone will know<em>  
><em>I was here...<em>

_I just want them to know_  
><em>That I gave my all, did my best<em>  
><em>Brought someone some happiness<em>  
><em>Left this world a little better just because...<em>

_I was here..._

_I was here..._  
><em>I lived, I loved<em>  
><em>I was here...<em>  
><em>I did, I've done everything that I wanted<em>  
><em>And it was more than I thought it would be<em>  
><em>I wanna leave my mark so everyone will know<em>  
><em>I was here...<em>  
><em>I lived (I lived), I loved<em>  
><em>I was here...<em>  
><em>I did (I did), I've done<em>  
><em>I was here<em>  
><em>I lived (I lived), I loved (I loved)<em>  
><em>I was here... (oh)<em>  
><em>I did, I've done<em>

_I was here..._

I thought of this song when I realized that one day I will die. And I want people to remember me positively, not as the monster that I have unwillingly become. But as I thought of this, I heard applauding. I turned to see an audience consisting of Jane, Demetri, Felix, Heidi, Alec and the Cullens. I smiled and nodded my thanks to all of them.

"What are you guys doing in here?" I asked Jane with a slight smile.

"I heard you singing and just couldn't resist. It's been so long since you've played that I almost forgot about it." Jane said, overstating it.

"I just haven't had the inspiration."

"Well, it was beautiful." Heidi complimented.

"Thank you."

At this moment, everyone began to exit the music room. I turned back towards my piano and began playing a melody that came to me at that moment, letting it drift off into whatever I felt it could become. It started out as a slow lullaby. Progressing into a beautiful, melodic ballad. Ending the song with a slower version of the lullaby, I gradually finished the melody. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I registered that someone was still there but thought maybe it was Jane. I was proved wrong when I turned and was face-to-face with the Cullen coven. Carlisle stepped forward.

"Isabella, we have a problem."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yayyy! Problems! (Note the sarcasm). Isabella just wont listen to Edward's explanation. If you were in this situation would you? I thank everyone for the reviews that I have been getting. They are really encouraging. I'll try to update soon.<strong>

**Songs (In The Order Given)**

**Beyonce - I Was Here**

**Titanic - Rose's Theme (The melody that Isabella played)**


	7. The Plan

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so long. I just realized that I can't update very often while I'm in school. **

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

_"Isabella, we have a problem."_

Now:

I sighed and stood, leading them out of my music room and into the small conference room that we almost never use. Using my arm to gesture for them to take a seat, I realized that I couldn't stall anymore.

"Can you please explain what problem _you_ have that could possibly involve me?" I asked bitterly.

"Well, you know Melissa's story and she told you that we came for protection from another vampire. It's Victoria. She thinks that you're dead and is trying to kill Melissa." As Carlisle explained the situation to me, I was almost overcome with anger. I am seriously irritated by her. Doesn't she ever give up? Wait. How did he know that Melissa told me?

"Carlisle, were you listening to our conversation?" I asked, carefully keeping the frustration from seeping into my tone.

"No. When we returned, I heard the end of it and Edward informed me of the rest." He said, almost reluctant.

"How much of our discussion did you hear?" I asked, Edward. Simultaneously, everyone's eyes shifted from me to Edward.

"Um…all of it?" he asked, as if he didn't know.

"And you told everyone else what you heard, correct?" I wasn't _that _upset.

"Yes." He hung his head in shame. "And I really want to apologize for—"

"Okay, so I guess everyone knows my story." I interrupted, with a sigh.

"Do you have any idea what she's planning to do?" I asked, after a few moments of awkward silence.

"I've had a few glimpses of her building an army. A newborn army. But she has trained them and they have matured. They're more experienced than most newborns." Alice stated.

"Well, then I'll meet her. And I'll take down her little army. Then, I'll kill her, as well." I said, supposedly ending the conversation.

"Wait, do you mean that you expect us to stay out of the action?" Emmett jokingly asked, but was seriously worried about not fighting.

"No. I can't risk anyone else getting hurt." I said, with a condescending tone.

"What about you?" Edward was obviously beginning to understand that I would fight this battle alone.

"I'll be fine." I said, hoping to avoid any further confrontation.

"No! You are not fighting a _newborn army _alone! You could die!" He was looking at me like I'm crazy.

"And who do you think is going to stop me? You?" I let my own teasing smile and menacing chuckle, keep him from thinking that he could. He didn't respond.

"Okay, then. It's settled." I finalized, while making my way towards the door. They all huddled around me.

"Isabella, please don't try to do this alone. We could help." Alice pleaded.

"I can't bear to lose you again." Edward.

"Let's be rational about this." Carlisle.

"Please, let us help. It's the least that we could do." Esme.

"Fine!" I yelled, effectively silencing everyone. "You can help." I began. They smiled, relieved.

"But if we are going to be working together on this, there are some things that you should know about me." They all gave me questioning looks.

"Energy control is not my only power." Shocked would be a major understatement to describe their expressions.

"You have another power?" Jasper asked, after everyone recovered.

"Actually, my power doesn't really have a limit." I said, as though it was just a small fact.

"What is your power?" Carlisle inquired.

"As you know, I've always been a mental shield." I paused, and he nodded. "Well, my changing into a vampire improved my shield. Not only is it mental, but it's physical as well." I explained.

"But, how does that give you the power of energy?" Alice asked.

"I can duplicate and absorb any power from vampire and humans, alike, within my shield." They're mouths dropped, almost literally.

"That's simply not possible." Carlisle concluded, so I felt the need to prove it to him. I let the fire form in my hands and trail up my arms, until both arms were covered with flames, stopping at my shoulders. They leaned against the wall, as if they were trying to blend in with it, so I stopped.

"You believe me now?" I asked Carlisle. He nodded.

"Also, you'll need training. I'll have Alec, Jane, Felix and Demetri to prepare all of us for battle. In 10 minutes, we'll meet in the training room." I instructed, as I exited the conference room.

I walked into my room and changed, yet again, into some black, exercising pants that ended right below mid-thigh. With a black training bra that ended above my belly button, I walked out of my room and into the training room to find everyone already there.

"Alright, so first we'll have Alec, Demetri and Felix to fight me while the Cullens pair up and observe." I said, as I put on the black shoes that fit like ballet flats. I stood and saw that Alec, Demetri and Felix were already in a protective crouch. But I remained unfazed by their posture and kept mine at ease.

"Begin."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: It's a bit short but gets the point across. Feel free to review and let me know what you think should happen in the future because I'm beginning to feel unsure about my originally desired plot. And review to answer this question: Is there anyone else that is completely in love with Isabella right about now? Because I like her power and confidence.<strong>


	8. The Transaction

**Author's Note: Sorry, this chapter took so long. My mind has been stressed and I'm running out of ways to get to the story's ending. So Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I OBVIOUSLY don't own Twilight or any of it's characters because I wouldn't have to go to ****FANFICTION to change the plot. I'M JUST SAYING!**

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

_"Alright, so first we'll have Alec, Demetri and Felix to fight me while the Cullens pair up and observe." I said, as I put on the black shoes that fit like ballet flats. I stood and saw that Alec, Demetri and Felix were already in a protective crouch. But I remained unfazed by their posture and kept mine at ease._

_"Begin."_

Now:

Demetri was the first to attack. He charged towards me at a speed that should scare even a vampire. But I was as still as stone. Unmoving. Unfeeling. As he closed the distance between us, I drew my arm back slowly, gaining momentum. Milliseconds before he crashed into me, I threw a punch right in the general area of his face. He glided about fifty meters backwards and was stopped by his body molding into the other end of the training room's wall. From where I was, I could see a deep crack going from his hair lining to his chin. He didn't bother getting out of the wall yet because he knew the rules. If anyone received a crack, scratch, or bite, they were out.

"Next." I said, as I looked at the shocked and fearful facing expressions of Alec and Felix. After the astonishment, they chose to use a more strategic plan, instead of acting on instinct. They looked at each other for a moment and then separated and circled me, stopping when they were equally on either sides of me. Suddenly, they came at me with equal speed and stopped directly next to me. Immediately, they began throwing quick punches. I dodged every single fist thrown, but never threw one of my own. After a couple of minutes of that, I kicked Felix square in his chest and it crack under the pressure of my foot. Needless to say, he was out.

Now, it was just Alec and I. I knew that this would be harder because he was a strategist.

"Isabella…"Alec said, trailing off with his request.

"Oh, I know." I responded, quickly, as I let my shield down. I was vaguely aware that my thoughts were now available to Edward. Also, my emotions and future were being presented to Jasper and Alice.

"So, we can use our powers?" I asked.

But, before he could answer, Jasper screamed out in agonizing pain. I ran over and caught him as he fell to the floor, which was a very dumb idea at the moment. I felt the familiar surge of power flow through my body. Vaguely hearing Jasper's screams, and others constantly repeating confused questions, I let my eyes close and fell to the ground as well. But this time someone caught me and I began to scream. At that moment, I realized the reason behind Jasper's screams. My entire life was showing as if it were a movie. Every painful moment was shown and I felt everything as if it were happening again. And since my shield was down, he felt it too. His screams ceased, but mine increased.

Since I had just duplicated and absorbed Jasper's powers, my emotions were multiplied. My back arched in pain that could even compare to vampire venom. My shrieks turned to whimpers but I didn't gain control over my mind or body yet. Whoever was holding me had a power because I still felt the tingle of the powerful transaction. Then, it seemed that everyone began speaking at once. So loudly! My eyes opened wide and I sat up at vampire speed, clutching my head, hoping for the voices to go away. I ran to a corner ten feet away from where I previously sat, shaking my head and rocking back and forth. I contemplated putting up my shield but that might trap the voices inside my head. I looked up at Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri and the Cullens, hopping that they had the answer to my problem. Edward tried to come to me but ran, face first into my physical shield. He settled on speaking from the outside.

"Isabella, you need to focus on my voice, not the ones inside your head." He instructed. I tried to hush the voices but the more I tried to silence them, the louder they got.

"I can't!" I screamed, as I wondered if I had been the first vampire to ever go crazy.

"You have to try to block their thoughts. Listen to me." I tried harder and eventually the voices faded to a murmur in the background. Then, I could barely hear them but they were always there. I sat in the near silence for a few moments before I opened my eyes. When I did, I saw everyone staring at me with worry. I felt completely fine. This confused me because just moments ago, I thought that I was delusional.

"What was that?" I almost yelled at no one in particular.

"Isabella, it seems that you've just gained two new abilities." Jane stated, matter-of-factly.

"No, I only gained Jasper's power of empathy. That doesn't explain the voices that were driving me to the edge of insanity!" I screamed at Jane, even though it couldn't possibly have been her fault.

"Actually, you also have Edward's mind-reading ability as well." Carlisle corrected me.

"But, I never touched him." I struggled to calm myself down as I spoke each word separately. I usually had exceptional control over my emotions. I needed it to help with difficult missions.

"He was the one that caught you when you fell." Alice was the one to answer me this time. I had to constantly remind myself that he was just trying to help, so that I didn't lung at him. _It wasn't his fault._ I thought. _He didn't know. _

"What happened to you?" Jasper asked, looking completely recovered.

"What do you mean?" I knew what he meant. I was just hoping that he wouldn't ask.

"I have never felt anything close to that much suffering in my entire existence." He said, with clear disbelief. I sighed before giving my answer.

"That…was the pain that I experienced before, and a few months after, I was changed." I stood and swayed, as I prepared for a much needed nap.

"There is no way that you experienced that much pain. And why didn't I feel it at first?" He obviously didn't believe me.

"You couldn't sense or change my emotions because my mental shield was protecting my mind from it. And the pain that you felt is what I feel nearly every day." He stared at me with even more disbelief than before, if that was possible.

"Why?" Jasper obviously was the only person who understood the extent of the hurting because he was the only one asking questions. The rest of them just stood there, listening intently on our conversation.

"Because when I disarmed my shield, I became aware that you, Edward, and Alice could use your powers to affect me. Well, sometimes when I think of your family, it brings back memories. Painful memories. Then, when I caught you, I began absorbing your power. During the transaction, all of those memories came back to me which caused my pain to worsen as yours disappeared." I summarized, and the Cullens began to look guilty.

"Isabella, I feel like we should apologize." Carlisle attempted.

"No, Carlisle. No apology is needed. How could I have possibly expected a family of pure perfection to truly love me, anyway? I was delusional. It wasn't your job to be bothered by a human pest. You had a life and I understand that now. You don't need to feel guilty. But…I would've thought that when I was being attacked by Victoria, someone would've came back to help me. But, you didn't. And there's nothing that we can do about it now, so an apology would be useless." I said, destroying any chance of accepting an apology.

They were all very quiet, but Rosalie was looking at me and I could tell that she was deep in thought. So, I decided that this would be the perfect time to test out my new power. I focused on only letting Rosalie's voice in and was surprise when it worked.

_Something is not right. No! Not her too! I hope that I'm wrong but I just have to ask. _Her inner voice told me. This confused me until she stated what she was thinking about asking aloud.

"Isabella, were you raped as a human, too?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: *Cue dramatic music* Don't jump to conclusions because Isabella <span>never confirmed<span> Rosalie's assumption...you'll just have to wait until the next update. Which won't be long.**


	9. The Truth

**Author's Note: I apologize for my absence but I have not been feeling well mentally. I feel over worked and restless, so I slowed down my updating. But don't worry, it's not permanent. Please don't feel shy and feel free to suggest ideas for me to implement into the story because I don't know if I'll be as productive as usual for a few days. Anyways, here's the chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

_"Isabella, were you raped as a human, too?"_

Now:

"Why does it matter to you? Don't pretend like _you_, of all people, actually care!" I retorted, coldly.

"Bella, I know that we weren't exactly best friends in the past, but-" Rosalie began, but she immediately stopped when she heard my maniacal laugh.

"Rosalie," I began in a pained voice, surprising even myself. "You hated me for something that I couldn't even control. My _humanity_? You hated me because I was _human_? Well, are you happy now? I've been curse to the same existence that you have. Except, I'm alone. I have no one to comfort me when I cry, or to buy me things that we both know I don't need. You have it all, Rosalie. A family, friends, beauty and an amazing husband is all within arm's length and yet you despised me because of my _humanity_. When will you open your eyes and appreciate it?" I ended with a rhetorical question, knowing that I had gotten my point quite clear.

"That's why I would like to let you know that I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I was too focused on myself to realize that your problems were already too much to deal with. And I apologize for that." This shocked me, as well as the rest of the Cullen clan. After I accepted that this wasn't an alternate universe or something, I responded in a soft tone.

"And I forgive you. I forgave you decades ago, all of you. But, I still can't trust any of you. I've been through enough and under normal circumstances; I wouldn't have held it against you. Obviously, there isn't anything normal about this situation, so I need all of you to leave me alone, please." I said, almost pleadingly. Before I turned around to leave, I saw that Alice and Edward were having a silent conversation, but didn't bother to listen to it. I turned around and began walking away when Edward stopped me, yet again.

"Yes, Edward?" I sighed, as I turned back around to face him. He seemed hesitant.

"Isabella, please just listen to me for a minute. We have to explain." I could tell that he didn't have a doubt in his mind, that I would turn him down again. But I chose to humor him.

"Fine." I looked at my watch and noticed that the Anniversary Ball was in twenty four hours exactly. That's plenty of time, I guess. Everybody began explaining themselves at the same time and I giggled slightly at the sight. Edward must've told them how I left during his explanation in the woods. They all stopped and looked at me like I was foreign.

"What?" I asked, once my giggling slowed down.

"You…laughed." Edward answered, with a smile.

"And…" I prompted, as I laughed again.

"It was beautiful." Alice commented.

"Okay… so, you're supposed to be explaining…" I began.

"Okay. Bella, I—"Edward began, only to be disrupted by me…again.

"I'm Isabella." I said, as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"Okay well, Isabella, we didn't leave because I didn't love you." When he said these words again, I felt that feeling of betrayal and anger come back to me. And it hurts. I tried not to let the tears that I've been holding fall freely. And as much as I tried to hold them back, they did anyways. First, one tear trailed down my right cheek, and then another, and another, until I couldn't hold them back anymore. I turned my head in a futile attempt to hide them.

"Isabella, that's not—"Edward tried.

"No, it's fine. I just…" I began wiping the defective tears away. "I'm fine." I knew that this wasn't true. I was anything but 'fine'. But maybe if I say it enough times, it might become true.

"Isabella, I left to protect you, not to hurt you. I would never intentionally hurt you. I thought that I was doing the right thing because you were so fragile and you were always the only one to get hurt. I hated seeing you in pain, especially when it's my fault. But, now I've realized that I can't live without you, Isabella. It kills me to stay away from you. And when I went back to beg and grovel for your forgiveness, I found out that you and your family were dead. I couldn't get myself killed because of the look in Esme's eyes when she heard that you were dead. She couldn't bear to lose another child. I am so sorry for all of the pain that I have caused you. Please, Isabella, I need you to forgive me and give us another chance. Can you do that for me? For us?"

Edward's explanation only angered me further. He chose _my_ future for me. He did what _he _thought was best. And _this_ was the result of _his_ decision. Somewhere during his explanation, the tears began to fall again. And I did nothing to stop them.

"Edward…of course, I forgive you." I said, with a slight smile. He rushed forward to hug me, but I stopped him by putting up my physical shield. "But… I don't think I can love you again. Look at where it got me last time. I can't be hurt by you, Edward. The pain was unbearable. I can't…I _won't _put myself through that again." I explained, as the tears fell relentlessly and I don't even know why I'm crying. I began having flashbacks of my life and tried to stop them, but couldn't.

**Flashback**

_After hours of searching, I've finally found what I have been looking for. I slowly stepped into our. No. HIS meadow. The sun glistened on the flowers, causing series of vibrant blues, violet purples and luscious reds to dance across the floor of the meadow. I lowered myself onto the bed of lilies in the middle of the clearing and couldn't even bring myself to cry. Why me? Why did he have to toy with _my _heart? Eventually my silent sobs filled the field and I didn't even reach up to dry my useless tears._

"_Bella." I didn't even feel the need to be afraid. What good would that do?_

"_Hello, Victoria." I whispered, as I stood and turned to face my murderer. The reason for everything tragic that has happened and that will happen in the near future. Her hair whipped around her head like flames in a storm. I hadn't noticed how windy it had gotten since I'd reached the meadow._

"_A little lonely, are we?" she taunted, while stalking towards me in a cat-like grace. _

"_You could call it that." I played her game and began taking minute steps in her direction. Maybe my death wouldn't be so bad. Maybe this pain will go away and I wouldn't have to force a numbing calm on myself to manage it. Maybe._

"_Where is your mate? Hunting? I'm sure he wouldn't leave you alone and miss out on all of the fun." She said, obviously referring to Edward. Now that hurts. But I continue the journey to my own death and force myself to be numb once again._

"_I'm sorry to disappoint you but he is no longer my mate. So…where is _your _mate? I'm sure he'd love to be here as well. You should've brought him. We would've definitely had a grand time." I knew that it was Edward who killed James and that she was seeking revenge by killing me. Why waste time torturing myself? _

_Her fiery red eyes turned into the wildest shade of black and it seemed like the once beautiful meadow began to wither and die in her presence. She crouched and pounced, colliding with my entire mid-section. The breath was immediately knocked from my lungs and I struggled to breathe as she pinned my arms to my side and my legs to the ground with her knees. I looked up into her 'burning pits of hell' eyes as she lowered her teeth to my neck. I felt the pain as soon as she bit me but that wasn't what scared me. It was when she pulled back up and looked me into my eyes with an evil grin on her painfully beautiful face. She wasn't going to kill me. She was going to change me. _

"_What the hell are you doing?" I screeched through the pain coming from my neck and spreading throughout my entire body. The fire was unrelenting as it coursed through me and crystallized my bones and internal organs._

"_I'm just showing you how I feel. And partial death would be the perfect way to do that. Welcome to the undead." She laughed, as I squirmed in pain._

_I stop struggling and let the fire consume me. As I burned, I willingly let unconsciousness envelope me._

**End Flashback**

My eyes opened to six very confused Cullens. But one wore an expression identical to mine. Edward. My mind went blank as I noticed how…unprotected I felt. _Has my shield been down this entire time?_

"Yes. Yes it has." Edward responded, to my surprise.

_Great._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hmm. Edward has finally gotten a look into Isabella's mind. But does he like what he finds. I <em>seriously<em> doubt it. Oh, and HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! Now all I need is a valentine..._  
><em>**


	10. The Suggestion

**Author's Note: Ummm...Hi.**

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

_My eyes opened to six very confused Cullens. But one wore an expression identical to mine. Edward. My mind went blank as I noticed how…unprotected I felt. Has my shield been down this entire time?_

"_Yes. Yes it has." Edward responded, to my surprise._

_Great._

Now:

"And you didn't think to tell me? You invaded my thoughts without my permission and didn't bother to even warn me first?" I was practically seething with rage right now. My mind was only _mine _for a reason. It shouldn't be open to anyone besides me.

"You would've hid it from me again. I want to understand, Isabella. What do I have to do to get you to trust and love me like you did before?" Edward explained, and I could tell that my mind's previous image was still bothering him.

"Edward, you really don't get it! I did love you and you lied to me! You left me in the _forest_! You could've cared enough to at least make sure I got home safely. But you didn't. I ran after you, Edward. I called your name over and over again...but you didn't come for me!" I spoke through my teeth in a poor attempt to hide my anger, but eventually I just let my emotions go. Screw the consequences.

"Would you honestly have let me leave if I'd come back?" Edward asked, as he took a few stapes towards me.

"No. I would've tried to stop you from making this mistake and we wouldn't be in this situation! But you made _my _decisions for me and it caused both of us pain. Why didn't you just talk to me?" That one word had bothered me throughout my entire existence. _Why? _

"I couldn't face you. I hurt you on the regular basis. How could I just pretend like it never happened? I would rather live _every day_ of my life in excruciating pain, then have you hurting over me."

"But I was! I died over you! My life ended when you left, both literally and figuratively! How could you, Edward? I understand your reasoning but…why was it so easy to leave?" I cried, through the rivers flowing from my eyes.

"Leaving you was the hardest thing that I'd done in over a hundred years." He exaggerated.

"Well, it seemed easy enough." I retorted, replacing my sadness with anger. I walked out of the training room and went into my room to shower and change. After showering for an hour in steaming hot water, I wrapped a fluffy white towel around my body and walked out of the bathroom. But before I got a chance to change, there was a knock on my door. I opened it and Jane was standing there with a very irritated Heidi right behind her.

"Are you ready?" Jane asked me, though I was completely clueless to her request. Noticing my confusion, she clarified.

"Shopping? You promised you'd go with me." She whined.

"Jane, that was four months ago. Why'd you choose now of all times to go shopping?" I thought that she would've forgotten by now.

"Because I need a dress for the ball." I looked at her in astonishment.

"You waited until 20 hours before the ball to buy a dress?" I nearly shouted with irritation.

"Well, I haven't exactly been able to just walk up and say, 'Hey, Isabella, why don't you just blow off the Cullens and come shopping with me?' now could I?" She imitated my voice almost perfectly.

"Well, I didn't know that you thought they were a liability." I told her. "I don't have to put my entire life on hold for them. I still need to spend time to shop with my best friend." A huge smile lit up her face. It looked like her face was going to give in and break off. But I took that as a good sign.

"Isabella, that was so sweet." She complimented.

"Yep. Now, Jane do you mind watching the Cullens while Heidi and I go shopping." I joked with her but she obviously took it very offensively.

"Isabella! That was mean!" She said with a frown.

"I'm just kidding, Jane. You _know_ I love you." I gave her a tight hug and kissed her right cheek. When I pulled away, I noticed that she looked as if she would cry if she could. Venom pulled into her eyes.

"I love you, too." She replied. "But it's not fair that you are the only vampire that gets to cry. This would have been a beautiful moment if tears were involved." I laughed at her complaint and she laughed along with me.

"Well, thank God for me being a weird species of mythology." I said with a lot of sarcasm.

"You're welcome." She laughed as she walked down the hallway leading to her room.

"Get dressed and meet me in the throne room… NOW!" She yelled through the hallway. _Well,_ I thought. _Jane will be Jane._

I quickly walked to my closet and decided not to dress elegantly. Grabbing a pair of fashionable ripped, black skinny jeans, along with a white camisole tank top and a black leather jacket, I got dressed at vampire speed. I rolled the leather jacket's sleeves up to my elbows and walked to the closet again to find some shoes. After much debated, I decided on a white and black pair of knee high, five inch stilettos. After putting those on with a pair of white socks, I looked in the mirror to find a way to style my hair. I finally took the rubber band out of my hair and chose to have all of my hair over my left shoulder. I put a few bobby pins in to make sure it stayed in place. With one more glance in the mirror, I grabbed my purse and left out of my room, heading to the throne room.

When I walked in, everyone looked at me with the same shocked expression. The Cullens and my family alike.

"What?" I asked.

"Wow, Izzy. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to find your mate." Santiago said with a slight smile. My eyes widen and I knew if I were human, I'd be blushing from anger and embarrassment.

"Santiago. Please don't ruin my day with your ignorance before it's even started." I pleaded, teasingly. Everyone in the room laughed and chuckled right before he turned invisible and left. _Jerk._

"You ready?" Jane asked.

"Yep." I said, putting emphasis on the 'p'.

"Alright." She responded. Then, she got a very mischievous look on her face but covered it up before I could put much thought into it.

"Hey, Izzy." She called me by my irritatingly common nickname.

"Yes?" I said, drawing out the 's' suspiciously.

"You know what would be a great idea?"'

"No." I answered.

"You should invite the Cullens. I'm sure they'd love to go." _That little devil! _I racked my brain for an excuse but covered up my uneasiness.

"But who will take care of Melissa?" Was all I could come up with on such short notice.

"Carlisle and Esme wouldn't mind, right?" she said, referring to Carlisle and Esme for confirmation. They nodded in agreement.

"Sure, I don't mind." I said, glaring at Jane with crystal clear ice. She smiled and mouthed _'payback'_ and I knew that I would get her for this later.

"So is there anybody _else _going other than Heidi, Jane, The Cullens, and I?" I asked in apparent annoyance.

"I'm in." Demetri and Alec said at the same time. They were very protective of Jane and me.

"Okay, since we have ten people, we'll need three cars." I said, quickly doing the math in my head. "Who's riding with who?" I asked.

"Emmett and I will ride with Alice and Jasper." Rosalie said.

"I'm riding with Alec." Jane answered quickly.

"Me, too." Heidi said,

"Count me in." Demetri responded with his hand in the air.

"Okay, so Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper are in one car. Jane, Alec, Demetri and Heidi are together. That leaves Edward and I in my car." I sighed."Any questions?"

Emmett raised his hand.

"Yes, Emmett?" I asked, not even attempting to disguise my irritation.

"Can we race?" He requested.

"What? Why?" I inquired.

"I don't know." He said, stupidly.

"Fine. Any _other_ questions?" Emmett did a victory dance and it took a lot of strength to not burst out laughing at the sight. No one asked anything.

"Great. Jane you take the blue Camaro. Rosalie drives the green Bugatti Veyron." Her eyes widened and a smile graced her face.

"And I'll take…the white Mercedes Convertible." I just named a random car from my inventory. "Cool?" Some nodded and some murmured their agreements, so I took that as a yes.

"Let's go." I led everyone to the garage and got the keys from hanging on the nails on the wall.

"Rosalie." I said as I handed her the keys. "Jane." Jane skipped over and nearly ripped the keys out of my hand. _Eager are we? _Grabbing my keys , I led Edward to my car and, unlocking the doors, got in the driver's seat. Edward crawled into the passenger's seat. After checking my mirrors, I rolled the windows down and did the countdown for the race.

"Ready. Set." I said, at the same time I realized that this will be a very interesting shopping trip.

"Go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay so, a couple of things. One, should I do a chapter from Edward's Point Of View? Second, Isabella's outfit is on my profile. Enjoy! <strong>


	11. The Pain

**Author's Note: I seriously apologize for my month long disappearance. I had almost finished the entire story and was going to post about three chapters when my flash-drive crashed. Needless to say, i was upset and discouraged, and didn't even want to finished this story. But, I got more ideas on how the story could go and decided to continue writing. I'm not very encouraged right now, so it would be nice if you could help me out. Sorry the chapter's so short. They'll be wayyyyyy longer in the near future!**

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

_"Ready. Set." I said, at the same time I realized that this will be a very interesting shopping trip._

_"Go!"_

Now:

(EPOV)

Isabella sped out of the garage, with a determined look on her face. I flew back into my seat as she floored the gas pedal. We were in front of Rosalie but behind Jane. Her phone rang a few minutes after the race began. She answered it on the third ring.

"Jane." She said simply. I leaned over slightly and eavesdropped on their conversation, even though I could've heard it from a mile away.

"Isabella. How about we make this race a bit more interesting? Loser has to perform at least three songs when we get to the mall and at least two songs at the ball. Winner gets the satisfaction of watching them embarrass themselves." Jane proposed. I saw Isabella frown slightly.

"Jane, you know how much I hate unnecessary attention but you need it to survive. This deal is unfair. Declined." She shook her head as she spoke.

"Okay, fine. Let's just say that by some miracle, I lose. Then, I will go into full make out session with a human."

"Sounds like a deal to me." Isabella said with a smile.

"Perfect." Jane said from the other line before she ended the conversation. Isabella put her phone back in her purse, not even bothering to keep her hands on the steering wheel, nor her eyes on the road, though we were going at least 250 mph.

"I don't get it. What's so wrong with making out with a human?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't just ignore me like she always does. Her head snapped towards my direction in surprise. She looked as if she had forgotten that I was even here.

"Oh. Ummm…Jane has an aversion to humans. She respects them and all, except for the feeding part, but she hates them." She explained, turning her head back to the windshield in front of her.

"Why?" I tried to keep the conversation going. I don't care if we talked about fish and rapists, I'd do anything to hear her voice.

"Did you hear the story of Jane's past, as a human?" she looked at me for a split second before turning her head back to the road.

"No." She sighed at my response.

"The Volturi had their eyes on Jane and Alec as potential vampires when they were still human, but were waiting until they were older to change them. When frightened humans started to burn the twins at the stake because of suspected witchcraft, Aro stepped in, slaughtering the whole village."

"Is that where she got her power from?" I inquired, though I'd never witnessed the extinct of Jane's power firsthand.

"Yep." She said, as she pulled up to the left of Jane. She rolled down my window and leaned over the armrest to speak to Jane.

"How's it going, Bellsie Boo?" Jane addressed her playfully.

"Perfectly well, Plain Jane." Jane's face scrunched in annoyance.

"We'll see how _plain_ I am when I win this race." Jane challenged Isabella.

"Trust me. You'll look exactly the same for your performance in the mall." Isabella responded with a smile.

"I can't say that I agree." At this moment, Jane looked directly into my eyes and I crouched over in excruciating pain. I clutched my head and screamed at the fire blazing through my body. I couldn't hear, nor could I see. All senses were lost, except the sense of touch because I _felt _every bit of pain that the flames cause. Time was insignificantly lost as I begged whatever God there was to pull me out of the fiery pits of hell. I mean, I know that my soul was lost in my transformation but even as a human, I hadn't done anything to deserve this. Couldn't I have gone into purgatory before this?

While I was sorting through all the sins that I committed as a human, the pain just…stopped. Just as quickly as it had come. I slowly opened my eyes, expecting to see an angel pulling me out of my own agony. Instead my angel was looking into my eyes, speaking but I couldn't hear, let alone respond to what she was saying. I was captivated by her beauty. Mesmerized by her golden eyes as she stared into mine. Her multicolored hair flowed around her face as silk sheets framed a bed. Her full pink lips made me part my own in desire for them to touch. Her eyelashes were endlessly long and curved into her eyebrows. I felt human again. Heat coursed through my body. Not from the hell that I had been through minutes ago, but from the pleasure of seeing the stunning creature before me. My hearing slowly returned as I heard her beautiful voice calling out my name. _Edward. _It started off as a whisper but progressed into a frantic scream. I immediately knew that I had to respond.

"Yes, Angel?" I whispered. She smiled slightly and sighed as her smile disappeared. It was then that I remembered why we were here and what happened to me. I got off of the ground of the parking lot and looked at my family, as well as the members of the Guard surrounding me.

"What happened?" I asked no one in particular. Isabella frowned and turned towards Jane, who looked very nervous.

"Jane!" she screamed.

"Yes?" Jane responded, timidly.

"Why would you do that? Aro would have my head if anything happened to any of the Cullens. What if he would've died?" Isabella screamed in obvious aggravation.

"I didn't mean to hurt him _that _badly. It's just that when I started, I got to thinking of all of the pain that he has put you through. All of them. They should at least feel a_ fraction _of what you have had to live with for the last 60 years! You, of all people, should understand that!" she responded, still maintaining respect for Isabella.

"Jane." she sighed.

"I know. And I'm sorry for not being sorry for hurting him. He deserved that and a _whole_ lot more." She said, looking directly at me.

"You always were stubborn." She said as a smile crept onto her face. "But you can't just go around burning anyone that bothers me."

"Wanna bet?" she mumbled.

"I'm serious, Jane. What about when I first came to the Volturi? You _hated _me and you hadn't even known me yet. That hurt!" Jane winced as Isabella reminded her of how she treated her.

"But that was different!" she said after a moment of stuttering. It was like we weren't here anymore and they were in their own little world.

"How?" Isabella asked calmly.

"Well…" she exhaled loudly. "Oh, fine! You're right. I shouldn't have done that."

"Exactly. Now you will apologize to Edward for nearly killing him." Isabella requested. Jane's eyes went wide and she looked at Isabella, then me, then back to Isabella.

"Like _HELL_ I will! When hell freezes over, I'll be the first person to apologize to him. But as for now, HELL no! Just because I shouldn't have done it, doesn't mean I'm _sorry_ for it. I don't even like him!" Jane crossed her arms over her chest and stomped her foot with a look of pure determination. Isabella sighed and walked over to Jane.

"I guessed that's good enough for today." Jane smiled and hugged Isabella with as much strength as she could muster. We laughed at Isabella and Jane's childishness.

"I feel so left out." Heidi whined from beside me.

"Oh, come on. You know I love both of my sisters. Even if one is more mentally challenged then the other." She laughed while Jane playfully pouted. Heidi walked up to the both of them for a group hug. They then linked arms with Isabella in the middle, Heidi to the left of her and Jane on the right. They skipped to the entrance of the mall but before entering, turned around to face the rest of us.

"Are you guys coming or not?" Isabella asked, addressing all of us who were standing there with our mouths wide open. I looked over and Demetri and Alec looked completely normal, as if this happened every day.

"Sure." We all responded and walked towards the entrance of the mall.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This chapter was original A LOT less dramatic than it was when I first wrote it. At first, they just yelled a word or two and then just walked into the mall. Now...they argued and Jane expressed herself. YAYYYY! Anyways, review and let me know if I'm going in the right direction here! Love you all!<strong>


	12. The Trip

**Author's Note: Hello! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. THAT'S JUST ... COMMON SENSE.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

_"Are you guys coming or not?" Isabella asked, addressing all of us who were standing there with our mouths wide open. I looked over and Demetri and Alec looked completely normal, as if this happened every day._

_"Sure." We all responded and walked towards the entrance of the mall._

Now:

(BPOV)

My sisters and I walked into the store with everyone else close behind us. Jane almost snatched my arm off trying to get to the section labeled _Elegance. _Alice followed closely behind. Heidi left and walked towards the _Accessories _section with Rosalie right next to her as they started a conversation that I didn't bother to hear. Alec, Demetri, Emmett and Jasper walked to the _Electronics_ section and I was left standing in front of the store alone. _Well,_ I thought. _At least I don't have to worry about them trying to break each others' necks._

"I guess we don't have to worry about them." _Oh, yeah. I forgot about him._

"Yeah." I responded softly. I looked around the store, searching for an escape. _Musically Inclined_. That sounds promising. I walked to the huge music department, hoping that Edward wouldn't follow. He did.

I walked through the small crowds of people to get to the music store which was stocked with instruments, CDs, sound equipment, and anything else needed to make music. My eyes immediately spotted the most beautiful parlor grand piano known to man. It was all black with a shiny finish. I had to have it. I stopped a man in a black shirt, assuming he was an employee.

"Excuse me." I said. He turned around and blinked twice, as if to determine whether he was dreaming or not.

"How much is that piano?" I asked with a smile. He smiled back at me. As I looked at him, I noticed that he was gorgeous, even compared with vampire standards. He had jet black hair, beautiful grayish green and blue eyes, strong facial structure and a pretty smile. Altogether, he was gorgeous.

"What, that thing? Oh, it's refurbished. Not a lot of people notice the true value of something that was once broken and that has taken time to fix." He was hinting at something but I didn't know what he was trying to say. His voice was low but sounded like… the wind. That's the only way that I could describe it. If I hadn't known any better, I would've thought that he was a vampire.

"Well, I have plenty of experience at fixing things." I said, coyly. "This obviously needs a lot of work."

"Sometimes all we need is a little tune-up. And we're good as new." He was staring right into my eyes, dazed a little.

"And sometimes when you think it's getting better, something comes to tear it apart again." He began to lean towards me and I was nearly amazed at his looks. He was human…right?

"You sound like you've felt like this before." I laughed at this.

"Trust me. It's worst than you think." I smiled slightly.

"And yet you're still here, smiling that beautiful smile." He complimented. "I don't think it could get any better than this." I ducked my head, as a huge goofy grin spread across my face.

"Bella, I think it's time to go." Someone said from behind me. I turned around and saw Edward, glaring furiously at…what's his name again?

"I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name." I said, looking into his abnormally colored eyes.

"Dylan. Dylan Adams. And you're Bella?" My smiled wavered just a bit, but it didn't escape his notice.

"Isabella Volturi." I answered with a nod.

"A beautiful name…for a beautiful girl." He just doesn't stop, does he? _Oh, please. You're enjoying this as much as he is._ A voice responded to my rhetorical question. I smiled a little because I knew that it was right. It's not often that I get compliments from non-horny teenagers. Dylan sounded like he was truly interested in me, not just my looks. For a second, I forgot that I was a vampire and he was a human.

"So, you want the piano? Its three grand. It's not much because it's renovated but the price is reasonable, I guess." He shrugged as he inspected the piano.

"You can fill out the billing and delivery information at that registry office to my right." He pointed in the direction of the office and I swiftly shuffled my way towards where he directed me. As I walked up to the counter, I was greeted by a young lady. She was tan with long blonde hair and a very skinny body. She looked irritated. Well, this conversation wasn't going to go well.

"Excuse me." I said as politely as I could muster. This annoyed her even more.

"May I _help_ you?" she sneered at me with obvious distaste.

"Well, you could get rid of that _nasty_ attitude first. Then, _maybe_ you could help me." I retorted with just as much annoyance as she had. Her eyes widened with surprise, but anger quickly covered that up. What was her problem with me anyway?

"Why would I even want to? So that you could go and flirt with my man again? I. Don't. Think. So." She inched towards me as she pronounced her words thoroughly. For a second, I thought she was deranged because I didn't even think she was capable of getting a boyfriend. Then, she glanced at Dylan and I knew that she fell for him. Hard.

"Excuse me, _little_ girl, but that is a man that you wouldn't be able to keep if you even had him. Apparently, he doesn't like you enough to stay with you, if you're upset at me for asking for help. That's his job. So, get over it!" I clenched my teeth to keep from screaming at her. Who was she to accuse me of trying to get him? I just met him!

"Get over it? _You_ need to get over the fact that he's spoken for! Maybe you could go back to that cute little brown head over there. Or did he dump you when he saw me?" She pretended to think about her ridiculous comment. I immediately saw pure red haze cover my vision.

"I'm sorry, but he doesn't date girls that has slept with everyone that she's ever shook hands with! Just because you where that too small tank top that hardly holds all of this plastic together and that barely-there skirt that show what you aren't decent enough to hide, doesn't mean that men will want you, _Heather_." I spoke her name through gritted teeth.

"How do you know my name? Oh, please, don't tell me you're my new stalker. Trying to brush up on a few skills. Well, guess what?" She actually paused for my guess. I scoffed. "You can't teach an old _dog,_ new tricks." She smirked as if what she had said was clever or something.

"Well, this old dog already has as few tricks up its sleeve." With every word exchanged between us, we moved closer and closer towards each other, to the point where I could felt her hot breath on my face.

"You know what? I am _so sick _of you insulting me, as if stealing my boyfriend wasn't enough!" She was very angry. That was clear. But I was even more upset. Who did she think she was?

"It's called holding conversation! Of course, you never get to that part because you're too busy flinging your worn-out body at him."

"Are you really that blind? Or are you just stupid?" She was pushing my limits. I don't usually get angry, but when I do…let's just say that it doesn't end well for anyone.

"After seeing you, I wish I was! You are beyond crazy if you think that you are even decently pretty. Ugly would be a compliment for you!" I insulted her lightly, but based on her reaction you'd think I threatened her life. Which I wasn't exactly opposed to now that I think about it.

"What about you? What? You think _you're_ pretty? Yet, you call me crazy. You want my boyfriend because you can't get a grip on your own. I bet he doesn't even kiss you without getting sick to his stomach!" This brought back memories of when Edward actually did kiss me, and hug me…and love me. Before I could comprehend what was going on, my fist was flying towards her face at a slow pace for appearances, but fast enough fir her not to dodge it. But an arm grabbed me from around the waist and hoisted me up in the air, dragging me as I fought to get to the human girl.

They took me out of the store, but still in the mall. When the red vision left my sight and my breathing returned to normal, I noticed that it was Demetri who grabbed me. Everyone was standing in front of 'Musically Inclined'. Even Dylan. Now, _how_ am I going to explain this?

"Isabella, what happened? You were literally about to punch her head off! Alice saw it!" Demetri asked me.

"She's just so…UGH!" I messaged my temple, getting rid of the stress. It did absolutely nothing to help my mood.

"Why are you letting her get to you like this? Have you forgotten your title, _Princess _Isabella?" Jane reminded me that I'm supposed to blend in, not cause mischief. I immediately felt guilty because my father always taught me not to express my emotions to enemies because they use it against you. Especially when that enemy is a human. Once again my emotions got the best of me and I began to feel the familiar prickle of tears. I walked away from the store and went outside. I needed fresh air. There was a park right next to the mall. I walked there and sat on one of the swings to think.

Why did I let that girl upset me so much? She doesn't know anything about me. All that she stated were claims. _But they were true. _That's why it angered me. Everything she said was true. Well, most of it. Edward _didn't_ want me no matter how badly I wanted him to. And the fact that he was always no more than twenty feet away from me didn't exactly help my resolve to ignore him. That's the problem. I need to get away from them. From him. I can't make decisions with him so close and one of those decisions is if I'll let myself fall for him again. He still holds the same effect over me that he did all those years ago. And I convinced myself for years that I was over that and over him. Apparently nothing has changed. Why now? Of all the times he could've came to force me to choose, why not when I needed him the most?

"I'm sorry." I heard from behind me but not from the person who I expected it to come from.

"For what? It isn't your fault that your psychotic girlfriend has major jealousy and insecurity issues. It's simply a coincidence." I didn't turn to look at Dylan as he took the swing next to me. I heard his chuckle and turned towards him with a smile of my own.

"Yeah … she's a bit much, isn't she?" He rubbed his neck in a way that most men do. "And I don't know when she will get it through her head that I am _not, _and never will be, her boyfriend."

I glanced at him, confused.

"Oh, really?" I asked with disbelief.

"Yes. On my first day on the job, she grew this uncontrollable infatuation with me and assumes that the feeling is mutual." He shook his head and laughed.

"She really is … special." I laughed along with him.

"So what's your story?" he asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, as I took the pins out of my hair and loosened it with a shake.

"Your boyfriend was staring at you when he wasn't too busy glaring at me." He smiled at me slightly.

"Well, he's not my boyfriend and I don't know his problem with you." I signed and looked at the cloud that shielded me from the sun.

"He looked at you with so much … I don't know … passion? Admiration? It was like he was seeing the sun for the first time. And he looked at me like I was the darkness that stole you away." His words were poetic and sincere as he described Edward's fierce looks. The sun cast a shadow over his face as he looked at the ground, kicking the dirt. I didn't know how to respond to that, so I just waited on him to continue.

"Did you two date previously?" He asked, nervously.

"Yeah …" My voice cracked in my response.

"How did that work out?"

"Uhhh … not so well." I answered, shaking my head.

"Bella." I sighed, knowing exactly who was looking for me.

"Yes, Edward?" I looked at him. He looked troubled. Frustrated.

"Everyone is ready to head home." His voice was calm, though he looked nervous.

"Alright, I'll be there in a moment." I responded. Edward turned towards the parking area to wait for me. I stood and began following him.

"When will I see you again?" Dylan asked from behind me. I stopped but didn't turn to face him.

"I don't know." I said, honestly.

"Can I have your number?" He was bold. I'll give him that. I turned when I responded.

"If we meet again, then yes." I smiled.

"Is that a promise?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Only one way to find out." I walked to the car, smiling more than I had in years. Something about him was … different. He was special.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: How did you like the chapter? Review and let me know. I don't know where this story is going. Suggestions and ideas are welcomed through reviews, though. How do you like my new character? He isn't in my original version of this story but he sure is a vital piece of it.<strong>


	13. The Preparation

**Author's Note: Sorry, it took so long. I just got back from summer camp (which was completely AWESOME) and had to get back into my writing. Which is also why this chapter is so short. You forgive me, right? But here's chapter eleven.**

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

"_Can I have your number?" He was bold. I'll give him that. I turned when I responded._

"_If we meet again, then yes." I smiled._

"_Is that a promise?" He asked. I shrugged._

"_Only one way to find out." I walked to the car, smiling more than I had in years. Something about him was … different. He was special._

Now:

The ride home was…weird. Everyone, with the exception of Edward, left and I got some peace on the way home. Though it was ended about twenty minutes into the drive.

"Isabella, did you notice anything, I don't know, strange about Dylan?" Edward asked. I turned to look at him, honestly confused but soon turned back to the windshield.

"What do you mean?" I asked, making a sharp right onto the expressway.

"He smelled weird. It wasn't a vampire's scent but it wasn't completely human either. It was almost like…" He trailed off, but I knew exactly what he meant.

"A mixture." I finished as we drove into the parking lot of the castle. I looked around for my parking spot which was somewhat close to the entrance. It wasn't marked or anything but everyone who lived in the castle knew that it was mine.

"Do you think he's some kind of incomplete transformation or something?" Edward inquired more to himself as we stepped out of the car.

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out." We left the conversation at that and went our separate ways. But I continued to ponder it. It was strange, no doubt, but how'd he get that way? My mind was deep in thought while I walked to my room. I looked at the clock. Three hours until the ball began. I walked to my closet to retrieve the materials that I'd need, but before I reached it there was a knock on my door. I used vampire speed to get it because I didn't exactly have an eternity to get ready. No pun intended.

"Hola, chica!" I opened the door to a smiling Heidi and an overexcited Jane. As always. She held up a black plastic bag, which I knew from experience contained her dress, and a small pink pouch that held all of her beauty products. I also noticed that Jane held the same thing, minus the make-up bag.

"After all of these years, you still haven't perfected Spanish? That must be some kind of record." I said as I walked back towards the closet. I heard them softly close the door and follow me there.

"Well, _some_ of us have a life that doesn't involve going back to school. Speaking of school, do you think you'll be going back this year?" Heidi asked with true interest. It always amazed them the way that I still went to school despite my…condition.

"Maybe. It all depends on my dad and how long he expects me to protect the Cullens. There's still Victoria and her army trying to put an end to Melissa and I don't think that would go well on a college application. I let an army of vampires kill an innocent human because I was so interested in learning? No." I expressed my frustration by inserting my own little sarcastic phrase into my rant. Sighing at the end, I slouched slightly as I walked deeper into my seemingly endless closet. I felt one hand grab my right hand and another on my left shoulder.

"I know it's hard for you, Hun. Having to protect the ones that hurt you the most." Heidi began. "But I'm sure at the end of all of this, you'll be able to go back to Dartmouth and major in one of the very few subjects that you haven't already mastered." I smiled at her statement and she smiled back. Lowering my gaze to the shoe rack on the ground, I figured out the issue here.

"My problem is not that I won't be able to leave. It's that I wouldn't want to." Jane was about to respond but, yet again, there was a knock on my door. I journeyed back out of the closet and opened it to reveal Alice, Rose and Esme. They had their dresses in hand as well.

"Hi, would you mind if we joined you?" Esme asked with a hopeful smile. I didn't have the heart to turn her down.

"Not at all. Come on in." I smiled back and turned to see Jane tapping the left side of her head, signaling for me to read her thoughts. I opened my shield and let her in so that I'd be able to respond to her thoughts inside her head.

_Are. You. CRAZY? It's a tradition that before every event, we get prepared TOGETHER. You, me and Heidi. This is NOT a girl's locker room. Okay? Why'd you let them in? _

_Well, I couldn't just leave them out there. It's not a big deal, Jane._

_Says who? I'm sorry but I don't approve of this._

_Well, get over it. It wouldn't be fair and I'm not exactly an expert at being a brat. So, suck it up and deal with it. This conversation is over._

I broke the connection and walked back to the closet. Grabbing my dress and the heels to match, I walked to the dresser to get my undergarments and then sat at the vanity. I changed into the white underwear and strapless bra set and sat back down to do my hair and make-up. It was dead silent in my room and that angered me to a new level. I spoke to Heidi in her head.

_SAY SOMETHING! _She jumped at my sudden request but quickly recovered.

"So…ummm…Alice. How about we start getting ready? You just _have_ to see my dress. It's to _die_ for." Alice looked like she had just won a free unlimited shopping spree.

"Rosalie, Esme. I'm sure you'd like to begin dressing as well." They nodded at Jane's poorly expressed attempt at friendliness. She took them to the closet and Heidi went into the bathroom with Alice but didn't close the door. Exactly forty-five minutes later Jane emerged from the closet with Rose and Esme and they all were absolutely gorgeous. Esme's dress was lavender and she matched it with a pair of white heels. Rose wore a red fitted dress with black pumps and Jane was dressed in a hot pink dress with ruffles going downward past the waistline. Her pink heels matched perfectly. I smiled and praised them for their choices of clothing.

"You guys look stunning!" I said as I finished the last curl in my hair. Just as I said this, Heidi and Alice exited the bathroom. Alice wore a strapless bright yellow number with heels of the same color. Heidi chose to wear a gray dress with alternating black and white stripes. Her heels wear white.

"Well, thank you." Heidi appreciated a compliment that wasn't meant for her but it fit regardless.

"But I think you got us all beat." She said a second later. I stood to reveal the entire set and Jane gasped. I wore a pure white dress that hugged my upper chest and flowed down my waist, stopping at my upper shin. It had a white belt around the waist and pearls were around my neck, glistening from the sunset that had began to settle in my window's view. My hair was in loose curls down my back and bounced with every step. White five-inchers were my choice of footwear and I put my ring from my father on my ring-finger. It had a capitalized "V" on it and was white diamond.

"We are all stunning. You ready to blow a few minds and drop a few jaws?" I asked with a slight giggle on the end.

"Let's do it, Hun." Heidi laughed and grabbed my right hand. Jane bounced to my side and grabbed my left one. The Cullen women linked arms with each other and laughed at all six of us. Together, we walked out of my room and strutted down the hallway, Volturi in the front and Cullen in the back. We stopped at the doors to the throne room, which is where the ball was and I could hear the conversations going underneath the band playing.

"Let's do this." I closed my eyes and sighed, opening them with a new mission. No more Cullens or Victoria or anything else to occupy my mind. Tonight, no worries, just smiles. I smiled brightly and walked through the doors just as the guards opened them for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So...what'd ya think? Review and let me know.<strong>


	14. The Sight

**Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY THAT IT'S BEEN SO LONG! MY INSPIRATION HAS COMPLETELY DISAPPEARED BUT I'M SOMEWHAT BACK NOW! Hold the applause... OKAY GO AHEAD! *crowd goes wild in the background* THANK YOU! ANYWAYS, ENOUGH WITH THE DRAMATICS. I REVEALED TO YOU ... CHAPTER FOURTEEN.**

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

_"Let's do this." I closed my eyes and sighed, opening them with a new mission. No more Cullens or Victoria or anything else to occupy my mind. Tonight, __no worries__, just smiles. I smiled brightly and walked through __the doors__ just as the guards opened them for me._

Now:

We danced and partied for hours on end until people gradually began to disappear after saying their goodbyes. There were a good two hundred vampires left in the ballroom and the music had stopped playing altogether to allow for conversation. I was talking to Eleazar from the Denali Coven when Jane began walking over to me with another mischievous smile.

"So, how have you been, Princess?" Eleazar formally addressed me.

"I've been well actually. And you?" I said, turning back to face him as I watch Jane from my peripheral view.

"Well, I've been quite busy for the last few months with trying to find a new place for my family to relocate." This caught my attention. I felt my eyebrows arch in confusion.

"Didn't you guys just move to Europe about a year ago?"

"Yes, but there's been many unexplainable…mishaps throughout our section of Europe. We traveled around the country to claim the area as ours, but they just couldn't seem to get the message." He explained.

"The entire country? And what do you mean by mishaps?" My inquisitions tumbled out of my mouth before I had the chance to recognize them. Who'd continuously disturb the peace of a seemingly harmless coven? Outside of Medusa and her succubae sisters they're a good group, I mean family, of vampires. Something just doesn't feel right.

"The Department of Police reported many findings of 'animal attacks' and the population of a city just outside of the one that we live in has drastically decreased over the last few months. I don't mean to worry you further, but something is definitely suspicious concerning their behavior." I nodded in agreement at his genuine concern.

"Can you please excuse me while I go and discuss this with my family?" I asked politely.

"Of course, please do."

"Thank you." I walked towards the throne where my father and uncles were sitting when Alice basically tackled me from the left side. I leaned on my right side to keep from falling over. My guards immediately ran over and ripped Alice away from me. My slight anger was immediately replaced with unease when I saw her panicked expression.

"Alice…what's wrong?" I slowly approached her as the two random guards tightened their grips on her. I didn't stop them.

"I saw it! Bella, I-I don't know what happened. It just came out of nowhere a-and I d-didn't know how to react! And Dylan DYLAN! H-he's…" Alice words suddenly faded as I felt myself slip into an unexpected premonition.

"_Just pathetic." Victoria said with obvious disgust, as she hoisted Dylan higher into the air by his neck. His arms were flailing around before scratching at her diamond-like arms in a futile attempt to inflict pain. She laughed._

"_Bel-Bella. Bella!" He screamed at me as his kicking began to slow, symbolizing his life slowly dwindling away. I charged at Victoria at top speed, but just before I'd reached her, an unknown force knocked the wind out of my breathless chest. They held me tightly on the ground, both of our bodies digging into the earth. I turned just in time to see Victoria reach into Dylan's chest and tear his heart out. Literally. Blood spurted out of his mouth and his body immediately went limp. I gasped and fought the tears that threatened to tear me apart. My struggling stopped as I saw Victoria drinking from his lifeless body. She tore a huge piece of meat and skin away from his neck when she was finished. I closed my eyes in defeat and opened them, feeling the pit black darkness of destruction that they have taken._

"Princess, are you alright?" Demetri asked as he held my shoulder while I coughed and gasped for air. I felt like my chest was on fire and I just couldn't put it out. My hacking slowly ceased and I was able to look up at the ballroom to see only my family and the Cullens still present. Everyone had gathered around me. Once again.

"Where's Alice?" I panicked and looked around the room.

"Jasper!" I heard her scream and we all turned to face the entrance to see Alice flying through the opening doors. She created a crater in the middle of the floor upon her landing and her family immediately rushed to her side. I, however, stared at the door awaiting the bandit's brilliant entrance.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, my dear precious princess?" I recognized the voice almost immediately. She stepped out of the shadows in her ripped blue jeans and black leather jacket, heels clicking against the marble. "I never intended for you to turn out like this. Had I known, then I surely would've killed you instead of giving you strength…and beauty…and power. But I'm sure all of that means nothing, doesn't it? Especially, when you have everything that you've wanted since you first stepped foot into Forks High." She turned her smirk towards Edward, inferring that we were back together.

"And yet some things are still missing. Like…you, my loving mother. You _did_ create me, didn't you?" I calmly walked towards her, savoring the moment that I have been waiting much too long for.

"From my own venom and stone." She smiled and stopped walking. I kept going.

"So, why are you here, Victoria?" I asked, trying my best not to just reach into her head and take it. I've seen some pretty disturbing things in people's mind so usually that is my very last resort.

"To see my gorgeous daughter, of course. Nice dress by the way." She added onto her lie.

"Thanks. It was almost impossible to find." I played along with her stalling.

"The shoes were a huge risk, but you pulled it off perfectly. You look like an angel." She began walking towards me again.

"Enough with the stalling, _Vicky_. Why don't you just reveal your destined-to-fail plan so that I can kill you and get a good night's rest already?" I sneered at her and noticed an immediate reaction.

"As you wish _your highness_." A thick layer of sarcasm coated her voice. "Bring them in." As soon as she said this, two male vampires came from the throne doors holding two people. Humans by the looks of it.

"So _this _is your grand plan. To threaten me with two random humans?" I tossed my humanity aside for a second. Sympathy won't keep me alive when facing Victoria.

"Oh, I'm sure they can't be_ that_ random." She turned the first human around to face me and I panicked as I recognized Melissa's tear-streaked face. How did she get her out of the castle?

"Melissa, wh- "

"After all, you did promise this one your number, didn't you?" My dead heart froze in place as he turned the second hostage around and my calm façade was replaced with agonizing anger.

"Bella, what's going on? Where am I?" He panicked.

"…Dylan?"

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE, REVIEW, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! I KNOW IT'S BEEN AWHILE BUT MY REVIEWS DETERMINE THE PLOT OF THE STORY AND SINCE I HAVEN'T BEEN GETTING MANY OF THOSE, THERE'S BEEN NO STORY. SO REVIEW. PRETTY PLEASE WITH AN IPHONE 5 ON TOP?<strong>


	15. The Battle

**Author's Note: Hey-lo!**

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

_"After all, you did promise this one your number, didn't you?" My dead heart froze in place as he turned the second hostage around and my calm façade was replaced with agonizing anger._

_"Bella, what's going on? Where am I?" He panicked._

_"…Dylan?"_

Now:

"Bella! What the hell is going on? Who is she? WHAT is she?" He paused after firing his questions at me in anger, frustration, and confusion. "What are _you_?" My mind raced with almost a million thoughts going through it at the same time, as he whispered this more to himself than me. What was I going to tell him? The truth? He deserves the truth, but how will he react?

"She is the same thing as I. And you are the same as her. We are all the same." When Victoria spoke, my confusion was increased even more. What was she talking about?

"Bella, what does that mean? Answer me!" Dylan yelled at me and I felt tears spring to my eyes. Not because of him yelling, but because I can't believe how stupid I am! I let my idiot half try to bond with a human when I knew the outcome. Even if we had bonded, how would I be able to keep him from finding out about the vampire race when I converse with hundreds of them every single day? I quickly got my emotions in check. This is not the time for self-pity and regret. I am supposed to be killing someone and instead I'm crying over something that I can't change anyway.

"Dylan, I'm so sorry." I said softly, but apparently he had heard me.

"Sorry?! I don't think that would help me in this situation, now would it?" He screamed at me in frustration. "How about you explain to me why I'm here?!"

"Dylan, I'm not who you think I am. I'm…different." I forced out. I just couldn't bring myself to say that I was a vampire. It was hard enough to accept it myself.

"You're a _monster_." His heartlessness towards me struck my heart with such distress that I could feel myself detaching from my humanity. I usually only do this when my emotions become too much to bare. I slowly felt my empathy and caring self being replaced with an angry, broken vampire. My eyes blackened even darker than before and my body blazed with power. Who does she think she is to come and destroy my peace, yet again? And who does he think _he_ is to try to make it my fault that he fell for the same old trick that all humans fall for? It isn't my fault that he's a self-centered idiot who can't turn down a pretty face to save his life. And he blames me? I internally scoffed at the mere thought of letting this _human _distress me.

"Victoria, I think you've overstayed you're welcome. Leave. Now." I said calmly even though my eyes were as black as coal by now and I could feel my internal fire flowing warmly throughout my body. She laughed.

"I'm sorry, dear, but I'm not finish with my well prepared speech. You see, I know of your little pixie friend's gift. So, I'm sure you've heard of my army." While she was speaking, newborns began piling through the doors in pairs and by the time she was done there were at least thirty of them. "And I would love to see you try to make me leave." Her arrogant smirk was replaced with a look of determination and a hint of joy at finally succeeding at something. Why must all redheads be so stupid? And where the hell are the guards that were supposedly guarding the entrance? I sighed. I guess I have to take care of this myself then.

"Victoria… As much as I would love to listen to you ramble on and on about how you'll destroy me and take over the vampire world, I don't have time for your hopeless dreams, okay? So, can we get to the part where I set you on fire and dance on the ashes now? Or do you have any finals words or something?"

My head was beginning to throb painfully and I cursed the fact that I was so…human, even as a vampire. My patience is basically gone and I need sleep. Her smile faded into a fierce growl as she began to walk towards me. As I mentally prepared myself for her attack, she stopped. Slowly raising her hand, she pointed her first three fingers at me. Her entire army crouched and ran towards me with impossible speed. I just stood there, too irritated to involve myself in her dramatics and too bored to approach the army myself. So I remained where I was. I faintly noticed that Felix and Demetri began to walk in my direction. The two vampires that held a panicking Melissa and a distressed Dylan stepped to the side so it was safe to assume that they weren't going to fight.

I slowly raised both of my hands until they were parallel to my face with my palms facing my family and the Cullens. Then, I pushed with all my might forcing the invisible wall that I had constructed to box them all into a corner.

"Princess, have you gone completely insane?" Jane screeched through the wall.

"Isabella, what are you doing?" Aro still hasn't caught up with what's going on. I'll just give him a minute.

"Bella, please…" Edward began.

After hearing Edward's pleading voice, I reinforced the shield to block sound as well. My attention focused back on the army to realize that they stopped charging towards me. _Oh, what now? _I complained to myself. Then, the first row, which consisted of about ten vampires, began charging again. _Well,_ I thought. _Here we go._

I raised my hands again but facing the army this time. Suddenly, the first ten vampires charged right through a wall of fire. They all came out of the other side screaming and trying to extinguish the flames that were slowly stealing the very life from them.

"Next." I said, as the cries died out. Victoria sent ten more vampires my way and this time I chose to fight. We charged at each other and as soon as I was at arm's-length with the first vampire, I aimed for her nose as I struck it with my fist. Her head flew at the vampire that was behind her and cracked his forehead but didn't do any real damage. He quickly recovered and continued to attack me. I used my powers to light the dead girl on fire before she reassembled. Before I could anticipate it, the male vampire was reaching for my neck. I quickly dodged, grabbed his arm and threw him in the fire that burned his partner. I soon realized that his arm was still in my hand. Oops. I threw that in the fire as well. The next three came at me at the same time and I just stole their energy. They fell flat on the floor at my feet and had to witness as I tore them apart piece by piece. Setting the pile on fire, I turned to see the other five staring at me in fear. _Seriously? _I smiled and lifted them in the air with my mind. I felt their panic increase as they began to hover over the blazing flames that killed their friends. I decided to go easy on them since they had sense enough to be afraid. Taking away their senses using Alec's gift, I disassembled them while they were in the air and dropped them into the fire.

"I'm really disappointed in you, Victoria." I sighed. "I expected more from you."

She growled again and sent five more senseless newborns. I teleported to the first two and grabbed them by the neck. Their expressions would've been hilarious had I not been in battle mode. I crushed their windpipes easily and their eyes closed as their heads rolled to the floor. The next two were mated. I could tell based on how they held hands as they were charging towards me. I jumped over them and landed right behind them. As they turned, I wrapped my arms around their necks and crushed them easily, making sure that they died at the same time. Losing a mate is possibly the painful-est way to live, or die. Trust me, _I know_. I set them on fire in my hands and felt a slight sense of remorse creep into my soul. Then, I looked at Dylan and all remorse was replaced with rage. Why am I always the one to save people? Why can't anyone save me? The last vampire was the only one to actually touch me. His fist connected with my face and I flew into the throne, feeling the stones crumble under my weight. I looked up to see a cocky smirk on his face. _We can't have that, now can we?_

I appeared in front of him so quickly that he didn't even have time to take a step back. I put my hand on his shoulder and saw his eyes glaze over as I stole his power. It took awhile for me to determine exactly what his power was but when I did, my face lit up with a bright smile. His power was death. It was that simple. I saw his eyes turn to coal as I used his power against him. He crumbled under my touch and was suddenly engulfed in fire. I looked at my hands in amazement. I wondered what type of person he was as a human to have acquired such an extreme power… I didn't even want to know.

I didn't waste any time on the last five vampires. I just used my newly obtained power to kill them instantly. Now, I was about ten feet in front of Victoria's shock-ridden face.

"Goodbye, Victoria." I said as I took a step towards her. But, with every step that I took towards her, the vampires that restrained Dylan and Melissa tightened their grips on them until they were scraping at their arms, trying to breathe. Well, this could create quite an issue.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hi. Please. Review. :) And I apologize for Bella's attitude in this chapter. She's just afraid to let herself feel again.<strong>


	16. The Defeat

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Short chapter but I'll be updating very soon after this one.

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

_I didn't waste any time on the last five vampires. I just used my newly obtained power to kill them instantly. Now, I was about ten feet in front of Victoria's shock-ridden face._

_"Goodbye, Victoria." I said as I took a step towards her. But, with every step that I took towards her, the vampires that restrained Dylan and Melissa tightened their grips on them until they were scraping at their arms, trying to breathe. Well, this could create quite an issue._

Now:

We'd been standing there for seconds, minutes, hours, who knows how long planning how this situation will play out. I wasn't breathing or moving, just thinking. One of the perks of becoming a vampire is speed. Any move I make will prompt the vampires restraining Dylan and Melissa to kill them just as quickly, which rules out physical battle. Choosing the mental category of my abilities, I knew exactly what I needed to do. Holding on tightly to the shield protecting my family, I accessed Dylan and Melissa's minds. _Don't move._ I ordered. Melissa looked at me in understanding.

I teleported to the guards and tore their heads off in 0.3 seconds flat. But Victoria immediately raced to grab Dylan and Melissa just as I expected. I let my shield holding my friends down and Jane attacked Victoria with the fiercest version of mind torture that I had ever seen. She fell to my feet screeching and twitching uncontrollably. I glanced at Jane and she eased up slightly. Only enough for her to comprehend the words that I was about to say.

"Look at what we have here. Any finals words." I asked, my hands bursting into flames for dramatic effect. She laughed through the screams racking her body.

"Oh, Darling. You don't even know who you're dealing with." She continued to crackle which looked like it hurt.

"A failure. A total and complete waste of venom and oxygen that you don't even need." She stopped smirking so I decided to finish breaking her spirit before I broke her neck. "A bitter, red-headed, evil, envious widow who just doesn't know when to quit." At this she attempted to lunge at me, but my hand found her throat first. I lifted her until she was eye-level with me, slowly increasing the pressure on her neck. Her futile attempts to claw at my hands only fueled my theatrics.

"An ignorant, immature, vengeful, bored, miserable excuse for a woman, let alone a vampire." My rage soared with time as all of the things that she had done came back to me. She's the reason that I'm in this position. The sole reason for my eternal crippling depression and the cause of my emotional pain. But, as I looked into her tear-filled eyes, I noticed that we were exactly the same. We were painfully lonely, aching for the comfort of a mate instead of friendly affection. I just have people that care about me enough to keep me from killing random humans.

"J-just make sure," she croaked out. "Make sure that you know who you label as 'friends and family'. Every family has its secrets. And don't think that this fight ends with me. You may have won the battle. But, make sure you prepare for the war. Darling."

Her advice ended as her windpipe crumbled in my hands as her head rolled lifelessly on the marble floors of the throne room. I took the pack of matches from my bra and struck it against my arm. Throwing the match on her body, I retrieved her head and threw it into the fire.

"Bella?" I heard my name. I ignore it. Waiting for the fire to extinguish, I went to the closet for the broom and dustpan.

"Princess? Are you okay?" It was Aro this time. I swept up Victoria's ashes and poured them in the trash bin. Then, I put the broom and dustpan back in the closet, overlooking the other piles of ash littering the room. Without looking at anyone, I walked to my room and locked the door. After changing into the biggest pair of pajamas that I could find in my closet, I climbed into bed and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: <strong>Have a nice night.


	17. The Realization

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hi. Here's Chapter 17 for you very early. But this is to make up for the very short chapter yesterday. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

_"Princess? Are you okay?" It was Aro this time. I swept up Victoria's ashes and poured them in the trash bin. Then, I put the broom and dustpan back in the closet, overlooking the other piles of ash littering the room. Without looking at anyone, I walked to my room and locked the door. After changing into the biggest pair of pajamas that I could find in my closet, I climbed into bed and went to sleep._

Now:

Sleep. That's all I knew for the next three or four days. That, and breathing just for the fun of it. Jane came to check on my periodically throughout those days. Her questions were answered with silence on my part. I wish I knew why. I don't know why I felt the need to take this retreat from the reality of my complicated life. And even after all these days, I felt just as restless as I did when I swept Victoria's remains from the floor. I think I need to recollect myself. I need to start over.

I reached over to my black nightstand and grabbed my iPod from the top drawer. After waiting impatiently for it to turn on, I scrolled to the 'S' selections and chose "Start Over" by Beyoncé. As this played through the device's speakers, I walked into the bathroom and stripped myself. Placing the iPod on the sink very carefully, I stepped into the shower and settled on the water staying warm.

Did I want to start over with Edward? Could I take this risk? Better yet, could my heart take it? What if it doesn't work out? What about Dylan? He seems to like me. But he's human. And I'm sure he hates me after what I put him through. So, that leaves Edward. The ending to "Start Over" played in my sensitive ears and the shuffled iPod played another song. "Clarity" by Zedd and Foxes started which I smiled at since it was one of my personal favorites.

I finished up my quick shower and wrapped a towel around my body before exiting the bathroom. Going to my closet, I couldn't really decide on an outfit for the day. I grabbed some random jeans and a shirt which turned out to be skinny blue jeans and a white tank top. I put on a red half shirt that was worn around my shoulders and stopped under my breasts. It read 'love' across the front in elegant script and the 'o' was a black heart. I found a pair of red ballet flats in the back of my closet and pulled them on. Walking over to the mirror, I pondered how my hair should be styled. I braided two fishtailed cornrows on either sides of my face and used them as a sort of headband and I used a rubber band to hold the two braids together in the back. The rest of my hair flowed freely down my back. Now that I was prepared physically, I could finally leave my room and face the problems that were approaching very, very soon.

"Good morning, Princess." Santiago greeted me with a sly smile. I nodded at him and kept walking.

Saying very few pleasantries to those that I passed in the halls, I made my way to the throne room where it seems like I've spent a lifetime at in the last few weeks. As I walked in, I was greeted with the sight of a group discussion between the Cullens and my family consisting of only the Elite guard and my uncles and Father. As soon as I walked in, silence fell over the entire room with the thickness of a winter fog. Everyone watched me as I walked to my seat next to my father's throne. I looked up at everyone to find them staring at me like I was an entirely different species or something.

"What?" I said, impatiently.

They began to stutter and fix tidy piles of paper, stumbling for the right words to invite me into the conversation. I smiled at their antics, but got right down to business.

"May I ask the topic we seem to be discussing rather intensely?" I asked, sweetly.

"Well, we were just brainstorming all of the possible meanings of Victoria's final words." Aro answered. I sighed with obvious irritation. Are we really still dealing with that? I definitely do not feel like going through all of Victoria's twisted motives to find a counter to it.

"Okay. And how close did we get so far?" I leaned my elbow on the right arm of my throne and rested my head against my hand, truly uninterested. Everyone stared at me like I was supposed to read their minds.

"Nothing? You have no theories whatsoever?" Some shook their heads, while others just looked around. I chuckled a little.

"Well, I guess that makes two of us. Or how ever many people there are in this room, including me."

"So, what should we do? You know her better than most of us." Carlisle spoke up.

"But that's still not much." I pointed out.

"It's all we have." He responded with a grave expression. But he's right. I have to think. Analyze every single word that came out of her mouth. Believe it or not, I think she felt sympathy for me. Maybe there was a clue hidden in her words.

_Make sure that you know who you label as 'friends and family'_

_Every family has its secrets._

_And don't think that this fight ends with me._

_You may have won the battle._

_But, make sure you prepare for the war._

_Darling._

"Jasper, do you remember the fighting in the south that happened around the time you were turned." I asked rhetorically.

"Of course. It's how I became who I am." He looked at Alice when he answered with a slight smile.

"What were they over? Like, for what reason?" He began to look at me with interest trying to find what my point was.

"It was a way for someone to claim territory. You know, without any other creatures interfering with their business." He still didn't get it.

"And what were the consequences of someone disagreeing with the leader of a specific region?"

"They'd battle it out. Winner takes all." For a smart guy, Jasper was pretty slow at times.

"And if more than one group or coven disagreed…" He stood still as his brain registered what I was trying to say. Flashbacks of the horrors that he'd witnessed upon his birth streamed through his mind.

"War. Not a battle. A war." He whispered.

"I don't understand what this has to do with our predicament though." Caius argued, angry that he was lost.

"Aro, who many rebels have come against the Volturi?" I asked.

"Oh, dozens." He chuckled. "But, the Roman's extraordinary coven was the only one to come close to succeeding. There were so many…" He trailed off. Suddenly, the arm of is throne crumbled under his pressured hands. A growl escaped his lips and his eyes glinted with the darkness of a true murderer.

"What?" Jane questioned. I was surprised she hadn't caught on yet. She was usually the one who figured this kind of stuff out.

"Victoria, has formed an army." I began, but Aro got over his shock to interrupt my statement.

"She has declared war. She plans to overthrow the Volturi with the help of our many enemies."

Emmett, trying to make light of a bad situation, joked, "Well, you can't possibly have that many enemies, right? I mean, not enough to overthrow the guard and the original family. Right?" he restated when no one answered him.

"You have no idea." Marcus' input made me realize how bad the circumstances were. I turned to my father.

"Whatever secrets you are keeping from me better come out right now or we will all die." I commanded my guarded father with all of the head guard position authority that I could muster up.

"Isabella your gift is amazing. I knew, even when you were human, that you would be an amazing addition to the guard. I just didn't know—" He tried to reach for my hand, but I snatched it away bitterly.

"Just. Tell me." I growled.

"Victoria didn't change you." I laughed at this ridiculous statement. So, he'll make up a stupid lie to hide the truth? Well, I'll play along.

"Oh, really? Then, who did?" I smirked to cover my anxiety.

"He did." Edward answered for him. I looked to my _father_.

"Excuse me?" I needed to hear it from his mouth.

"Isabella, I changed you." I searched his voice for any sign of quivering or insincerity. The flames didn't start inching in his direction until I stopped searching.

Because there were none there.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: <strong>Wow. Even I didn't expect that. Anything that you don't understand should be explained in the next chapter. So... WHAT DID YOU THINK? Review and let me know.


End file.
